


Залечь на дно в Солсбери

by hitama



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action & Romance, Blood and Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Parody, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitama/pseuds/hitama
Summary: Брок Рамлоу никогда раньше не интересовался готической архитектурой. А пришлось...





	1. Chapter 1

\- Блять, - Рамлоу сделал шаг внутрь и чуть не растянулся на чьих-то внутренностях. - Что ж он творит??? - вполголоса пробормотал Брок, осторожно переступая через трупы и водя дулом по сторонам.

Тихий всхлип за спиной заставил его подпрыгнуть на месте и чуть не разрядить обойму в сжавшуюся в углу тень.

Зимний Солдат поднял голову, серые глаза слепо уставились в язычок пламени у своего лица.

\- Актив, - позвал он самым твердым голосом на который был способен в этой ситуации. - Доклад о состоянии.

Солдат моргнул, взгляд сосредоточился, странным образом становясь менее осознанным.

\- Цель устранена. Сопутствующий ущерб: 4 единицы. Дестабилизация. Необходимо немедленное возвращение на базу.

Рамлоу нахмурился. Убрал зажигалку.  
\- Ты ранен что ли?

\- Физические повреждения отсутствуют. Необходимо...

\- Слыш, Актив. Ты человеческим языком сказать можешь? Что за кровавую баню здесь устроил?

Серые глаза расширились. Лицо... если бы перед ним был кто-то другой, Брок бы решил, что парень собрался разреветься.

\- Сопутствующий ущерб, - прошептал Зимний. - По инструкции... - тело самого ужасного орудия Гидры содрогнулось. - Здесь были дети.  
\- Что?  
\- Цель. Его семья была в доме.

Брок окинул темную комнату новым взглядом. Действительно, некоторые тела, о которые он спотыкался, были слишком малы для взрослых. Его глаза, освоившись к полутьме, выхватили плюшевую лошадку у стены. Наверное, игрушка была белой или светло-желтой. Он заметил светлое пятно среди сплошного красного.

Рамлоу опустил пистолет и от души выплюнул:  
\- Дерьмо.

* * *

\- В каком смысле эвакуация невозможна? Вы там сдурели? - Рамлоу пнул камень у дороги.

"Все обычные каналы перекрыты, - бубнил Роллинс в трубке. - После убийства члена парламента с семьей Ми-5 стоит на ушах. Они даже забыли старые склоки с Ми-6 и обратились за помощью к ЦРУ. Вам придется задержаться в Англии. Это ненадолго".

\- Ты не понял... - Рамлоу покосился на замершую в машине фигуру. - Актив нестабилен.

"Мы догадались, - Роллинс на том конце невнятно выругался. - Когда вместо несчастного случая в ванной мужик расстался с жизнью через насильственное удаление части внутренностей".

\- Не напоминай, - Рамлоу поморщился. - Я чуть с ужином не расстался прямо там.

"Настолько плохо?" - в голосе Роллинза мелькнуло любопытство.

\- Помнишь Кувейт?

"Такое забудешь".

\- Это было хуже.

"Хрень".

\- Именно. Фиг знает на чем его переклинило и когда замкнет снова. Я же не его хендлер. Понятия не имею, что с ним делать в таких ситуациях.

"Ну, на этот счет можешь не потеть. Передаю координаты закладки. Там инструкции и все нужное на первое время".

Телефон пикнул, сообщая о новом смс.

"Но из Лондона вам надо уехать".

\- Куда?

"Солсбери. Тихое место, но туристов много. Затеряетесь без проблем. Все, бывай. Хайль Гидра".

Гудки в трубке.

Рамлоу скрипнул зубами, закурил.  
Оплавленная в огне зажигалки сим-карта улетела в Темзу. Остатки телефона последовали за ней.

\- Солсбери, - пробормотал Брок. - Что за нахрен Солсбери?

* * *

Рамлоу в очередной раз проверил дорогу в зеркале заднего обзора, старательно пытаясь игнорировать монотонный голос слева. Получалось не очень.

\- Завершённый в 1320-м шпиль Солсберийского собора — самый высокий среди уцелевших шпилей, выстроенных в Англии ранее 1400 года, его высота составляет 123 метра, - бубнил Зимний на сиденье рядом.

Рамлоу сжал зубы.

Пара инъекций из закладки Роллинса привели Актива в транспортабельное состояние. Он перестал бормотать о дестабилизации и мертвых детях. Переключившись на цитирование Википедии.

На тридцатой минуте описания дубовых балок Брок не выдержал.

\- Заткнись. Серьезно, какого хрена? Тебе, что, в бошку историю английской архитектуры залили? Нафига?

Актив замолчал, повернул голову. И посмотрел. Не, даже так: ПОСМОТРЕЛ. 

Холодная капля пота сползла Рамлоу за воротник.

\- Мне нравятся шпили, - сообщил Зимний. - Они прямые. И острые.

Рамлоу сглотнул.

До Солсбери он больше не отрывал взгляда от дороги.

От описания Солсберийского собора Актив перешел к чтению романа Голдинга "Шпиль". Наизусть. Вслух.

\- Вернусь в Штаты, убью Роллинса, - прошептал Рамлоу, выруливая с шоссе.

* * *

\- Вам повезло, - сообщила англичанка лет шестидесяти в потертых узких джинсах и толстовке с надписью Krypton Lifting Team. - Обычно коттедж заранее бронируют пары из Лондона, но сейчас в Солсбери мертвый сезон и номер свободен.

Дверь мягко скрипнула, Зимний зашел первым. Рамлоу остался договариваться с хозяйкой.

\- Кухня с газовой плитой, окна небольшие, зато высокие потолки... - гнула рекламу хозяйка.

Зимний выглянул наружу.  
\- Черный ход на другую улицу, хороший обзор из окон, если сделать точку на мансарде - снайперка покрывает 90% прилегающей к дому территории, - с каменной рожей сообщил Актив.

\- Мой друг - бывший военный, - быстро сказал Рамлоу. - ПТСР. 

\- А, - подрисованные брови женщины сошлись домиком. - Никогда бы не подумала про вас двоих, что вы военные.

Брок окинул взглядом перекачанную фигуру Актива, не без удовольствия поймал собственное отражение в коридорном трюмо. По его мнению, оба выглядели как ходячая обложка журнала "Солдат удачи".

\- Ваш друг скорее похож на инструктора по фитнесу, - не унималась англичанка. - А вы, с таким одухотворенным лицом художника...

Рамлоу поймал челюсть.

\- Даже не знаю. Дизайнер? - лицо женщины разгладилось. - К нам в Солсбери часто приезжают любители старинной архитектуры. В июле проводятся выставки и музыкальный фестиваль.

\- Хочу посмотреть выставку, - сказал Зимний. - Мы пойдем?

\- Нет. Сейчас октябрь, - Рамлоу улыбнулся женщине.

Актив поднял руку и начал загибать пальцы, вполголоса считая оставшиеся до июля месяцы.

\- Иногда он как ребенок, - Рамлоу выдавил еще улыбку и поспешно распахнул ближайшую дверь.

\- Это спальня, - сообщила хозяйка. - Окна выходят в сад, уличный шум не будет вас беспокоить.

Взгляд Рамлоу метнулся по комнате и застыл на широкой кровати в центре.  
\- Но... здесь только одна кровать!

Женщина заморгала накладными ресницами.  
\- Разумеется. Это коттедж для новобрачных!

Зимний пролез в комнату, оттеснив Брока плечом и растянулся на кровати.  
\- Мне нравится, - сообщил Зимний. - Давай останемся здесь до июля.

\- Он шутит, - быстро сказал Рамлоу. - Мы здесь на пару дней от силы.

\- Я хочу посмотреть собор, - Зимний надулся.

\- Хорошо, мы сходим в собор, - покладисто объявил Брок, и мысленно расширил список тех, кого убьет после возвращения, включив в него автора инструкции по обслуживанию нестабильного Солдата. И того, кто нахимичил с инъекциями для киборга.

Зимний вскочил с кровати рывком, заставив попятиться Рамлоу.  
\- Прямо сейчас пойдем? - интимно шепнул на ухо вмерзшему в стену Броку.  
\- Не сейчас, - просипел Брок. - Погода плохая. Снег.  
За их спинами кашлянула хозяйка коттеджа.  
\- Мы согласны, - выдавил Рамлоу. - На одну неделю.  
Зимний бросил на него взгляд из-под ресниц. Это выглядело примерно так, как если бы с Броком решила пофлиртовать штурмовая винтовка.  
\- Две, - пискнул Рамлоу и попытался ускользнуть. Не тут то было. Свихнувшийся киборг навалился на грудь модифицированной 150килограммовой тушкой.  
\- Месяц! - крикнул Рамлоу. - Мы берем коттедж на месяц!

\- Я зайду с бумагами попозже, - англичанка выразительно посмотрела на красного и уже хрипящего Рамлоу. - Сильно попозже.

Стукнула входная дверь. Актив соизволил отвалится от Брока, у которого к этому времени уже перед глазами белые мушки танцевали.

Рамлоу сделал глубокий вдох и разразился отборной бранью.  
Актив фыркнул.  
\- Ты уверен, что у нас с тобой ничего не было? - спросил Зимний.  
\- На 100%!  
Зимний вздохнул, облапал Рамлоу за бедро и отступил.  
\- А хотел бы?

Отговорившись необходимостью пополнить припасы, Рамлоу позорно удрал в супермаркет.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Сколько с меня? - Рамлоу щелкнул пальцами у носа зависшего над кассой белобрысого паренька с радужным значком под бейджиком.

Блондин вздрогнул, отрываясь от созерцания полуторалитровой банки анальной смазки на ленте.

В инструкции советовали взять с антисептиком, так как вне лабораторных условий места соединения тела с протезом могли воспаляться.

\- Шестьдесят банок сухой смеси "Мой малыш", тридцать упаковок протеиновых добавок "СуперМен", одна большая собачьего корма "Для крупных пород", бутылка Джонни Уокер, упаковка готового обеда "Только разогреть", детская присыпка "Сладкая детка", острые чипсы и... силиконовая смазка "Полный вперед" с алоэ, - кассир убрал выпавшую прядку за ухо, посмотрел на Брока. - Что-нибудь еще?

Рамлоу оглянулся.  
Единственными кроме них людьми в магазине были пара зависших у стойки с комиксами школьников.

\- Еще "Captain Black", красный.  
\- Есть только желтый и классик.  
\- Давайте желтый.

Вместо того, чтобы положить пачку сигарет на ленту, блондин передал ее из рук в руки, на секунду удержав руку Рамлоу в своей.  
\- Не забудьте чек, - парень улыбнулся с намеком.

Рамлоу бросил взгляд на номер, криво написанный поверх списка покупок, хмыкнул, и одним движением смахнул гору продуктов в тележку.

Интересно, что подумает о нем парень дня через три, когда он вернется за новой порцией детских смесей и спортивного питания?

 

У машины он вытащил сигарету, закурил, достал из кармана листок с рецептом пищевой смеси для свежеразмороженных киборгов.

"Через четыре недели можно постепенно переводить на твердую пищу".

\- Если нас не вытащат через неделю - я его прибью, - проворчал Брок. - Или он меня... - додумывать, что именно сделает с ним двинутый киллер за месяц, не хотелось.

Брок докурил, не глядя швырнул окурок, угодив в остроухую белую собачонку.  
Пес разразился визгливым лаем.

\- Извините, - сказал Рамлоу ее хозяину - высокому сухопарому старику с незапоминающимся лицом. Поднял окурок. Уклонившись от острых собачьих зубок, бросил в урну.

Старик поджал синюшные губы и отвернулся.  
\- Тихо, мальчик. Иш, разлаялся, - пробормотал старик. - Пошли домой, Винтер.

Рамлоу проводил их взглядом, не уверенный, чем именно они зацепили его внимание.  
Обычный старик.

* * *

К коттеджу он подъехал затемно.

\- Актив, я вернулся, - крикнул с порога.

Сложил пакеты в коридоре, и с бутылкой в руке поплелся на кухню.

\- Актив, выходи. Будешь помогать бодяжить тебе жрачку! - крикнул он. Пара щедрых глотков на голодный желудок улучшило настроение.

\- Заснул, что ли? - пробормотал Брок.

Рамлоу не был уверен, что Зимний Солдат вообще может спать. В смысле, как человек.

Он проверил гостиную, ванную комнату, лоджию и кладовку. Заглянул в пустую студию со сложенным на полу мольбертом и стопкой книг на стуле. Наконец, решившись, толкнул дверь спальни.

Неприлично широкий "траходром" в центре еще хранил следы лежавшего на нем тела.  
Рамлоу обошел кровать и сел с краю.

Мысли бешеными белками закрутились в начинающем закипать мозгу.

Актив сбежал.  
Он потерял собственность Гидры.  
Пирс его живьем выебет и расчленит. В произвольном порядке.

\- Мне капец, - сказал он вслух.

Он как раз додумывал четвертый план побега (бессмысленный, от Гидры еще никто не уходил), когда до его слуха донесся звук открывающейся двери.

\- Актив, ублюдок... - вытащив глок, он рванул в коридор.

 

\- Добрый вечер, - сказала хозяйка коттеджа через три минуты взаимного молчания.

\- Миссис Майлз, - Рамлоу убрал руку с пистолетом за спину. - Вы не видели моего... друга?

\- Хотите овсяное печенье? - она протянула тарелку. - Джимми очень понравилось. Он такой милый юноша, вам повезло.

\- Благодарю, - Рамлоу рассеянно взял поджаристый кругляш.

Смысл ее слов дошел до него на втором укусе.

\- Что с вами? Боже, вы подавились! - удар по спине сделал бы честь Джеки Чану.

Титаническим усилием вогнав остаток печенушки в желудок, Рамлоу сглотнул и медленно забрал тарелку из ее рук.

\- Вы назвали его... Джимми?

\- Конечно, - англичанка моргнула. - Разве его не так зовут?

Рамлоу напряг память. В сумке Роллинса были паспорта, но в тот момент его больше интересовали ампулы. Кажется, его паспорт был на имя Стивена Вуда. Он еще подумал, с этим именем только в порно сниматься.  
Паспорт Зимнего он не открывал. Может, по фейковой ксиве он Джеймс? А если нет...

В голове щелкнуло, перед глазами, как на экране проектора, развернулась приписка в инструкции к инъекциям для Солдата. Без шуток. Рамлоу дважды моргнул и потер глаза. Глюк не исчезал. Он даже скосился на миссис Майлз, пытаясь угадать, является ли его галлюцинация массовой.

**  
Список опасных побочных эффектов:**

**а. Проявление эмоций  
б. Любопытство  
в. Жизнерадостность  
г. Стремление к самостоятельности  
д. Воспоминания о прошлых событиях  
е. Сомнения в исключительном благородстве целей Гидры  
ж. Попытки склонения к сексу Брока Рамлоу  
**

Рамлоу зажмурился. Последнего пункта точно не могло быть в инструкции. Мысленно зачеркнул.

\- Вы в порядке? - Миссис Майлз подергала его за рукав.

\- Джеймс, - Рамлоу открыл глаза. - Он не любит, когда его называют Джимми.

\- О, - миссис Майлз нахмурилась. - Неудобно получилось. Хотя он сам просил звать его Джимми. Клэр, она чуть глуховата на правое ухо, назвала его Джейме. Ну, вы понимаете. В нашем кружке она главная фанатка Мартина. 

\- Кружке? - реальность снова попыталась ускользнуть от него.

\- Литературный кружок "Солсберийская роза", - миссис Майлз закатила глаза. - Не спрашивайте. Я не голосовала за название. Сегодня мы обсуждали "Анну Каренину". Джимми оказался знатоком русской литературы, вы знали?

\- Вот как.

\- Бинни, это наш председатель, даже предложила ему стать регулярным членом кружка. А Джимми ответил, - миссис Майлз хихикнула, - что у него уже есть кружок, регулярным членом которого ему хочется быть. Бедняжка Бинни до того смутилась, что ушла раньше. - Она вздохнула. - Все же это довоенное поколение воспитано иначе, более консервативно.

Рамлоу улыбнулся сквозь сжатые до скрипа зубы.  
\- Так Джимми сейчас у вас дома?

\- Конечно нет. Мы закончили час назад и я решила угостить вас оставшимся печеньем. Вам повезло, что оно уже третий раз остается недоеденным. Как вам оно?

\- Благодарю, печенье очень (похоже на бетон) ... особенное.

Миссис Майлз порозовела.  
\- Подлинный рецепт XIV века. Настоящее солсберийское овсяное печенье. То, что сейчас продают в магазинах под этим именем - убогая подделка для туристов.

\- Миссис Майлз... - загасил в голове картинку сломанной старушечьей шеи. - Так где, простите, я могу найти Джимми?

\- Я не сказала? The Mill, естественно. У нас в Солсбери по вечерам не так много мест, куда может пойти симпатичный молодой человек, - она подмигнула.

\- Это... (только бы не гей клуб)

\- Паб.

(Слава Богу!)

\- Еще не пробовали знаменитый бифштекс по-солсберийски? Нет? Обязательно закажите! В The Mill готовят идеальные бифштексы. Даже если вы новичок и в нашем городе на пару дней... приехать в Солсбери и не заглянуть в The Mill - почти преступление.

\- Уговорили, - Брок выпроводил разговорчивую старушку и бросился к кладовке.

 

Рассматривая паспорта, он думает, что британские отделение Гидры не заморачивалось достоверностью - номера отличались на единицу.

"Стивен Вуд", - имя в его паспорте было тем, которое он помнил.  
\- Могли взять фото получше, - проворчал Рамлоу и открыл второй паспорт.

"Крис Торн" подтвердил подозрение, что местные агенты зависают на порносайтах.  
Но почему Актив представился Джимми?  
Спонтанная импровизация? Случайность?

Реальное воспоминание?

Рамлоу сдвинул упаковки с разноцветными ампулами, поддел молнию потайного кармана. Сглотнул.  
Стараясь не дышать, достал мини-инъектор с пластиковой капсулой.

Черная жидкость на свету отливала металлом.  
Краткая инструкция на твердом картоне скупо описывала технику безопасности.

Один укол, предпочтительно в шейную артерию "объекта А".

Паралич, кома, возможно необратимое повреждение мозга. "Рекомендуется помещение в криокамеру не позднее трех суток после инъекции".

Для обычного человека - "вероятность смерти при попадании на кожу 98%". Брок не хочет знать, как Гидра вычислила процент.

Новейшая разработка. Средство последнего шанса.

Рамлоу захлопнул черный футляр и сунул в карман куртки. Застегнул карман. Выдохнул. Встал.

\- The Mill, - улыбнулся, чувствуя знакомый прилив адреналина. - С чего-то мне внезапно захотелось бифштекс. С кровью.


	3. Chapter 3

Признаки близкой катастрофы Рамлоу увидел еще на мосту.

Тип, судя по прическе, застрявший в эпохе панков, шатался, то и дело хватаясь за своего менее трезвого спутника.

\- Не, ты видел чо уделал этот русский? - орал панк.

Рамлоу внутренне сжался, воображение услужливо нарисовало усеянный трупами английский паб.

\- Сколько он вообще выпил? - панк на секунду оторвался от приятеля, поднял руку, сморщился. - Хрен знает сколько. Я упарился за ним считать.  
Его друг рыгнул, перегнулся через деревянные перила, и вывалил содержимое желудка в реку.

Рамлоу обошел пьяниц, и бросился к сияющему огнями двухэтажному зданию со шпилем.

В инструкции не было написано про несовместимость с алкоголем психотропной фигни, которую кололи Зимнему. Это подразумевалось.

Среди оперативников Гидры бродила страшилка про идиота, который напоил Актива текилой. Вроде они с отрядом застряли в мексиканской глуши, в которой текилу было найти проще, чем чистую воду.  
Концовка была в традициях жанра: "больше в деревне никто не живет".  
Иногда байка дополнялась освежеванными трупами солдат, и командиром, насмерть загрызенным лично Активом, но Рамлоу в такую чушь не верил.  
Но и проверять правдивость истории на собственной шкуре не хотелось.

На пороге The Mill он притормозил, чтобы нащупать кобуру, и задуматься, почему местные алкаши назвали Актива русским.  
Если Зимний засветил протез, зачищать Солсбери от свидетелей придется уже ему.

 

Голоса и вспышки на секунду оглушили его не хуже свето-шумовой гранаты.  
Казалось, все население городка собралось в The Mill, прихватив за компанию часть Лондона с окрестностями.  
Не успел Брок проморгаться, ему всучили смартфон и на плохом английском попросили "запечатлеть на фоне".

Как он найдет Актива в этой толпе?

Тощая девица с копной волос цвета корицы врезалась в него, - он едва успел схватить поднос с составленными в три этажа кружками.  
\- Извини, - девица сверкнула прокуренными зубами. - Не зашибла?

Рамлоу фальшиво охнул и потер грудь, до которой девушка едва доставала макушкой.  
Она рассмеялась, откидывая худую шею с татуировкой четырехлистного клевера над ключицей.

Из толчеи за ее спиной вынырнул мужик в клетчатой рубашке.  
\- Килли! - рявкнул мужик. - Пятнадцатый столик!

\- Ща, - бросила девица, не оборачиваясь.

\- Тебя правда зовут Килли? - спросил Рамлоу.  
\- Ага, я ж ирландка.  
\- Мне нравится, - он улыбнулся. - Похоже на киллер.

Девушка закатила глаза.

\- Чувак, если б я имела евро каждый раз, когда парень подкатывал ко мне с этой фразой, я б уже выкупила Вестминстерский дворец у королевы.  
\- Извини, что я такой не оригинальный.  
Ирландка фыркнула.  
\- Ну, ты хотя бы симпатичный.

Рамлоу окинул ее взглядом.  
Не красавица, да. Черты резковаты, фигура по-мальчишески худая. Грудь едва намечена, и вообще ему нравятся блондинки.

Он улыбнулся.  
\- Допоздна работаешь? А проводить есть кому?

\- Подрабатываю временно. Вообще я художник. Если будешь летом - у меня тут выставка будет.

Она отвернулась, дав Рамлоу оценить аккуратную попку в джинсовой юбочке.

Рамлоу вздохнул. Со всеми этими международными убийствами во благо порядка, его интимная жизнь свелась к порно и похабным анекдотам от Роллинса.

Килли обернулась.  
\- Парня у меня нет, кстати, - она хмыкнула. - И смена заканчивается через полчаса.

Будь он один... Ухмылка сползла с лица Брока. Но он здесь не один. И не за этим.

\- Эй!  
Килли закончила расставлять кружки и развернулась с пустым подносом.  
\- Я друга ищу, он пришел раньше меня. Не поможешь найти?

\- Здесь?

\- Мой друг... выделяется, - сказал Брок. - У него (железный протез на всю руку) длинные волосы.

Килли взъерошила собственные короткие волосы.  
\- Серьезная примета.

\- Еще он не снимает (надеюсь) перчатки и... он немного (отмороженный) странный.

Девушка хмыкнула.  
\- Ты про психа, который выдул две бутылки Столичной и полез танцевать стриптиз на столе под Анну Герман? Я даже не знала, что у нас в пабе есть такая музыка.

\- Что.

Воображение, разбуженное ее словами, подкинуло гифку без звука:  
Зимний Солдат, в полном тактическом костюме, игриво отстегнул маску, розовый кончик языка недвусмысленно прошелся по чувственно приоткрытым губам...

Звонкий смех выбил его в реальность.

\- Извини, про стол я пошутила, - Килли толкнула его локтем в бок. - У тебя сейчас лицо было такое э-ээ одухотворенное.

\- Мне это часто говорят, - проворчал Рамлоу.

\- Не дуйся, мистер крутой. - Она вытянула мятую визитку из лифчика. Только днем не звони, я дрыхну.

Рамлоу взял теплую на ощупь бумажку.

_**  
Килли О'Нейл** _

_**Ландшафтный дизайн  
Эротические портреты на заказ  
Обучение рисованию  
** _

\- Вау, - шепнула она. - Первый раз пригласила на свидание парня, не спросив имени. Тебя как звать то?

\- Бро... Стивен, - быстро исправился Рамлоу.

\- Ладно, пойдем искать твоего странного друга. - Она вложила горячую ладонь в его руку и потащила на второй этаж.

* * *

Второй этаж The Mill отличался от первого примерно как Солсбери от Пекина: от старого английского паба осталась только каменная кладка стен.

\- Смотри, - Килли ткнула в нависающий над плазменным телевизором большой желто-зеленый щит. - Это моя картина!

Секунд десять Рамлоу пытался угадать сюжет, забил, и озвучил первую версию:  
\- Флаг Танзании?

Девушка скорчила забавную гримаску.  
\- Дублинская осень. Рисовала с натуры.

Брок мысленно решил, что не хотел бы видеть свой портрет ее кисти.

Телевизор работал без звука. Лощеные кони резво брыкались под жокеями в пробковых шлемах. Рамлоу отвернулся и заметил Актива.

\- Это твой друг? - спросила Килли.

Рамлоу не был уверен.

Зимний сидел за столиком у стены в окружении группы студентов и пил водку.

\- Еще, - Актив мотнул головой бледному официанту, студенты разразились аплодисментами.

Официант трясущимися руками поставил на стол шот.

\- Нет, - сказал Зимний. - Бутылку. Спички есть? - спросил официанта.

Спички нашлись у одного из студентов.

\- Этот трюк называется "выпустить джинна", - сообщил Зимний, металлические пальцы в перчатке щелкнули, пробка слетела вместе с горлышком.

\- Эй, как ты это сделал? - спросил студент, рассматривая филигранно срезанное горлышко.

\- У меня рука железная, - буднично сказал Актив, запрокинул голову, и влил содержимое бутылки одним махом.

\- Ой, блядь, - заголосили студенты.

\- Этот парень вообще человек? - шепотом спросила Килли.

Но Зимний не закончил.

Едва последняя капля упала на язык, он чиркнул, и бросил горящую спичку в пустую бутылку. Раздался хлопок и столб голубого пламени с ревом вырвался из бутылки на полметра.  
Зрители завизжали от восторга.

\- Не, как он это сделал? - продолжал настаивать студент. - Повторить можешь?

\- Нет. Выпущенный джинн запомнил свою тюрьму. Плохо будет тому, кто попытается загнать его обратно.  
Зимний заглянул в глаза Рамлоу и улыбнулся.

Рамлоу сглотнул и инстинктивно сделал шаг назад.

\- Извините, - обратился к Килли полный индус с белом свитере. - Вы не могли бы переключить? - кивнул на телевизор под потолком. - Сейчас должна начаться трансляция с чемпионата мира по крикету.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Брок заказал в баре виски со льдом. Компания вокруг Зимнего росла, старые участники пересказывали новичкам фокус. Люди хлопали киборга по плечам, смеялись его "шуткам" про стальные мышцы, хотели выпить с ним.

Рамлоу пил виски, спиной чувствуя вызов во взгляде Актива:  
"Что будешь делать, укротитель джиннов?"

 

Он бы, может, не обратил внимания на человека в синем "дутом" пуховике, если бы тот, столкнувшись с Рамлоу глазами в висящем над стойкой зеркале, не сорвался прочь, натягивая капюшон на ходу.

Пара Old Fashioned в крови, злость на Актива, и инстинкты охотника, гнали Брока вперед.

\- С дороги! - крикнул человек в синей куртке и оглянулся. Всего на секунду, но Рамлоу никогда не жаловался на зрительную память.

\- Тревор, мать твою, - пробормотал Рамлоу, перемещая глок из кобуры под курткой во внешний карман.

Тревор был сыном преуспевающего юриста, получил образование в Гарварде, а потом непонятно чем его занесло в Гидру. Ходили слухи, в СТРАЙК этот откормленный домашний мальчик попал по рекомендации своего любовника. Рамлоу, как помнил, бросил на пыхтящего в бронежилете парня один взгляд, и решил, что любовник решил избавиться от того руками СТРАЙКа.  
Удивительно, но Тревор продержался шесть месяцев, и отдал концы не под палящим небом Афганистана, а в собственном доме, в Нью-Йорке.

Рамлоу мог бы догнать еще на лестнице, но лишние свидетели им были не нужны.

Тревор выскочил на пустующую в октябре террасу. Задыхаясь, остановился возле одной из беседок.

\- А я говорил, дыхалка у тебя ни к черту, - Рамлоу ухмыльнулся.

Тревор взвизгнул, но заткнулся, почувствовав упирающийся в бок металл.

\- Предупреждая вопрос, - шепнул Рамлоу. - Да, это пистолет. Я не настолько рад тебя видеть.

\- Ра-рамлоу, что ты делаешь в Солсбери? - затараторил бывший сослуживец.

\- Приехал посмотреть на шпиль.  
\- Чего?  
\- По мне такого не скажешь, но я тащусь от готических соборов.

Брок втолкнул его в беседку. Тревор рухнул на скамейку и всхлипнул.  
\- Тебя послала Гидра? Ты меня убьешь? Господи, я говорил Питеру, что они не поверят во взрыв бытового газа, - простонал Тревор.

Рамлоу прищурился, рассматривая его.  
\- Питер - это твой любовник?

\- Мой муж! - вскинулся Тревор. Уронил голову. - Мы ждем второго ребенка в январе.

\- В смысле. Вы же оба...

Тревор закатил глаза.  
\- Я, конечно, подозревал, что образовательный уровень в колониях для малолетних преступников не блещет...

Рамлоу качнул стволом, Тревор сглотнул.  
\- Искусственное оплодотворение. Суррогатная мать получает деньги. Я ее даже в глаза не видел.

Рамлоу моргнул.  
\- Извращенцы, бля.

\- Сказал любитель тайских мальчиков, - огрызнулся Тревор.

\- Откуда... Таузиг рассказал, да? Язык, блин, помело. К твоему сведению, я думал, это девка. И ничего не было. Я ушел.

\- Латентный гомосексуализм это так печально, - протянул Тревор.

\- Хлебало завалил! 

\- Молчу, молчу! - Тревор поднял руки. - Послушай, Рамлоу, ты мне всегда нравился...

\- Если предложишь отпустить за минет - я тебе прям здесь мозги вышибу.

\- Эй, я мужу не изменяю! - Тревор облизал губы. - Ты бы меня отпустил, а? Я уже понял, что Гидра не знает про меня. Почему бы все так не оставить? Ты в Солсбери без СТРАЙКа, зачем тебе это?

\- Думать головой надо было, когда вписывался, - бросил Рамлоу. - Знаешь же, из Гидры на выход только ногами вперед.

\- Я и думал, - Тревор печально улыбнулся. - Да не той головой.

Брок хмыкнул.

\- Рамлоу, ты когда-нибудь влюблялся? Так, чтобы мозги отключались начисто, а жизнь начинала делиться до и после встречи с ним?

Рамлоу свободной рукой изобразил зевок.  
\- Разбуди, когда дойдешь до горбатой горы.

\- Я знал про вашу недобитую фашистскую секту задолго до того, как "вписался", - сказал Тревор. - Я пытался вытащить из Гидры любимого. Ты правда думал, я на лозунг запал? - Тревор рассмеялся. - Что, нахрен, означает "Порядок через боль"??? Это бля БДСМ клуб, что ли? Не удивительно, что латентные пидорасы вроде тебя прутся от такого.

Рамлоу ударил вполсилы, но Тревор упал как скошенный, кровь из разбитого рукоятью виска хлынула на лицо.

\- Сука тупая, - Рамлоу с размаху вписал ботинком в живот, под ребра, дважды ударил в пах. - Все блять он знал. - Наступил на горло, дождался, когда Тревор начал синеть и захрипел. - Думаешь, тебя одного накажут за побег?

\- Нет... - Глаза Тревора стали как блюдца, он обхватил жмущий его ботинок, завертелся как жук под мухобойкой.

\- А ты думал? Гидра сделает пример из тебя, и всех, кто тебе помогал. Всех, кто тебе важен. - Нажал, отпустил, снова нажал. - Питер твой, ребенок, няня, ваша собака...

\- У нас кошка, - прохрипел Тревор.

\- А потом они найдут твою арендованную пизду и размажут по стенам вместе с вашим пидорским выблядком.

\- Не надо, - хрипел Тревор. - Пожалуйста. Рамлоу, ты же солдат, а не ликвидатор. Я же видел тебя после Кувейта. Ты сам не сможешь.

\- А мне и не надо ничего делать. У меня тут Актив. Знаешь, о чем я? Слышал про резню в Лондоне?

Глаза Тревора закатились, розовая слюна запузырилась на губах.

Актив, который пьет водку и показывает фокусы.  
Забившийся в угол как испуганный ребенок.   
Актив, шепчущий: "Там были дети".  
Адреналин схлынул. Рамлоу ощутил во рту вкус крови от прикушенной губы. В голове было пусто и гулко.

Рамлоу убрал ботинок.  
\- Убирайся.

Тревор замер, глядя на него снизу глазами пойманного в силки кролика.

Рамлоу разозлился.  
\- Кому сказал! Забирай любовника, ребенка, и выметайся из Солсбери! Чтоб к утру вас не было в городе! Слышал меня? Мне похуй в какую жопу вы заныкаетесь, но чтоб я вас здесь не видел!

Тревор встал на четвереньки, выплюнул кровь.  
\- Брок...

\- Пшел! - Рамлоу пнул его. - Вон! Чтобы духу вашего...

Тревор бежал, спотыкаясь и оглядываясь, словно ждал пулю вдогонку. Будто Рамлоу такой идиот, чтобы устраивать перестрелку в двух шагах от забитого людьми паба.

\- Давай, вали отсюда, мудила, - пробормотал Рамлоу.  
Подрагивающими пальцами убрал глок.  
Нащупал сквозь куртку футляр с инъектором.

\- А вы знали, The Mill расположен в здании старинной мельницы, построенной в 15 веке! - раздался женский голос рядом с беседкой.

Рамлоу выглянул наружу.

\- Хочу пиццу, - подросток, килограмм под сто на вид, пнул скамейку.  
Скамейка затрещала, но устояла.

\- Может, действительно стоило в Zizzi пойти? - предложил необъятных размеров мужчина в кепке с эмблемой американской стрелковой ассоциации.

Рамлоу неторопливо вытянул сигарету из пачки, закурил.

\- Джон! - костлявая блондинка лет пятидесяти поджала губы. - Мы в Англии. Надо использовать любую возможность для культурного роста. Жаль, собор уже закрыт. Обязательно пойдем завтра. В путеводителе написано, что шпиль Солсберийского собора...

\- 123 метра в высоту, - Рамлоу выпустил дым через ноздри, стряхнул пепел. - Раза в три меньше Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг. Который в Нью-Йорке. И в котором, кстати, еще и лифт есть. Грузоподъемный.

\- Вы на что намекаете? - вскинулся мужчина.

\- Мужик, где намеки? Твоя баба слоняется по Европам в поисках больших шпилей. Тот, который дома, видимо, найти не может. За складками жира, - Рамлоу ухмыльнулся.

\- Ах, ты...  
\- Джон, не надо! - женщина повисла на муже.

Пару минут Брок курил, лениво наблюдая за их возней, и размышляя, сколько у него шансов вколоть Активу нейтрализатор, не раздавив капсулу. Выходило, что не много.

\- Гребаные туристы, - Рамлоу бросил окурок. - Гребаные шпили, - раздавил окурок ногой и отвернулся. - Ненавижу гребаный Солсбери.

 

Посетителей на первом этаже не стало меньше, но состав поменялся.   
Вместо лондонских хипстеров, щелкающихся на фоне потемневших от времени камней, пришли люди с обветренными лицами и грубыми руками, глотающие пиво с fish'n'chips, жареными сардельками и яичницей.   
На шведа, вскарабкавшегося на стул, чтобы сфоткать бифштекс "для моего инстаграма" дружно посмотрели как на идиота.

Рамлоу заказал Apple Jack, выпил, и отправился на второй этаж.

Знакомые студенты ушли. Перед телевизором, размахивая руками, толпились индусы.  
Бармен натирал стойку, бросая нервные взгляды в сторону засевшего в углу Зимнего.

Рамлоу сел на стул напротив.  
\- Командир, - хрипло приветствовал Зимний.

Брок разлил водку по рюмкам.

\- Я отпустил Тревора. - Залпом выпил. - Ты помнишь Тревора? - Хмыкнул. - Разумеется, ты не помнишь Тревора. Ты даже Кувейт, сука, не помнишь, - хрипло рассмеялся. - Таузиг проблевался как школьница на вписке. Роллинсу потребовалась помощь психолога. Роллинсу! Я блин не знал, что у Джека вообще есть психика. А я вернулся в Нью-Йорк, напился, снял шлюху... Секс, между прочим, хорошо прочищает мозги. Не хуже гребаных психологов. Хочешь, могу обеспечить тебе секс. Не со мной, - быстро добавил. - Закажем девку. Я помогу избавиться от трупа, если надо.

Актив нахмурился.  
\- Я не хочу. Девку.

\- Могу парня заказать, - Рамлоу пожал плечами, налил водку. - Какие тебе нравятся? Беленькие? Черненькие?

Актив зыркнул исподлобья.

Брок хмыкнул.

\- Мы застряли здесь из-за твоего проеба, Солдат. У тебя сорвало крышу? Бывает. Машины тоже ломаются. Я закрою глаза на твой подростковый бунт, не стану писать в отчете про водку и сексуальный харрасмент к вышестоящему начальству. Но ты вернешься в Гидру. Добровольно.

Глаза Актива стали пустыми и серыми как стена за его спиной.  
\- Я могу убить тебя не вставая со стула, - сказал Зимний.

Рамлоу улыбнулся.  
\- А потом?

Актив нахмурился.

\- Куда пойдешь? Тебе есть куда идти? К кому? - Рамлоу поднял рюмку. - У вещей нет друзей и нет дома.

Взгляд киборга стал опасным.

Рамлоу отсалютовал рюмкой.  
\- Без обид. Ты такая же собственность Гидры как я, Роллинс или Тревор. Разве что Тревор пока не понял этого. Твое здоровье, Солдат! - Выпил. Поморщился. - Единственная разница между нами, ты все забудешь. Можешь делать, что хочешь. Везет тебе.

\- Что захочу?

Рамлоу дернулся, почувствовав руку на своем колене. Железные пальцы, способные одним движением перемолоть кости в труху, предупреждающе сжались.

В следующую секунду хватка исчезла, Зимний резко вдохнул и уставился в точку за ними.

Рамлоу бросил один взгляд за спину и сорвался с места.

\- Пульт!  
Бармен замер с бокалом в руках.  
\- Где бля гребаный тв-пульт! - крикнул Рамлоу. - Надо переключить... Черт. Поздно.

Грохот отброшенного стула почти совпал с треском улетевшего в дальнюю стену стола.

Актив замер посреди зала, сжимая пистолет Брока. И когда успел стырить?

Подрагивающее дуло направлено в экран телевизора под потолком. А на экране новости из Лондона.

Рамлоу узнал бледного хмыря на фотографии, хотя никогда не встречал. Живьем.  
Диктор что-то вещал без звука, видео с разгуливающими за желтой лентой полицейскими. Следующий кадр - семейное фото.  
Мужчина и женщина застыли на стульях с постными лицами. Темноволосый мальчик лет десяти рядом с отцом. Девочка на руках матери. Пухлое личико в обрамлении светлых кудряшек, ротик приоткрыт в ожидании обещанной птички, ладошки вцепились в белую плюшевую лошадку размером чуть больше самой девочки.

 

Рамлоу огляделся. Индусы дружно распластались по полу, бармен вмерз в стойку.

\- Кто-нибудь, - донесся шепот из-под стола в углу, - позвоните в полицию.

\- Не надо, - Рамлоу сглотнул. - Мой друг... участник боевых действий. У него посттравматический стресс. Не звоните в полицию. Я его уведу.

Рамлоу поднял руки.

\- Солдат. Посмотри на меня. Все в порядке.

Приблизился, стараясь не делать резких движений.

Глаза Зимнего следили за ним.

\- Отдай мне пистолет.

Губы Актива дрогнули.  
\- On znal kodi, - сказал Зимний.

\- Что?

\- On pitalsya nazvat' kod.

Зимний позволил забрать у себя из руки глок, в серых глазах - вся скорбь мира.

\- Все хорошо, Солдат, - Брок обхватил его за плечи, притянул, обнимая. - Я отведу тебя домой.

Зимний вскинул голову, надежда в глазах всколыхнула внутри Брока эмоцию, почти забытую за ненадобностью - жалость.

\- Домой, - прошептал Кулак Гидры. - Я так устал, Стив.

Рамлоу напрягся. Вспомнил фальшивое имя из документов и расслабился. Похлопал прильнувшего к нему Актива по спине, посмотрел на бармена.

\- Простите за беспорядок. Сколько он должен? - не дождавшись ответа, бросил на стол с запасом. - Еще раз извините, мы сейчас уйдем.

 

Актив тяжелый как корабельная артиллерия и почти такой же маневренный.

Рамлоу зашипел, врезавшись под его весом в столб. Что за идиот ставит столбы посреди террасы?

Рамлоу дотащил Зимнего к скамейке перед мостом, усадил, прислонив к грубо сколоченной спинке. Актив уронил голову, протез с лязгом опустился на сиденье рядом.

\- Не такой уж ты и страшный, - прошептал Брок. - Сейчас я мог бы перерезать тебе глотку как новорожденному ягненку, - протянул руку, отвел упавшие на лицо волосы. - Ты бы даже не понял, что умираешь.

Живая рука перехватила запястье, сжала до боли. 

\- Ya ne vinyu tebya, - сказал Актив.

\- Чего?

Актив медленно поднял голову. Серые глаза блеснули отраженным светом.

\- Ya znayu ti pitalsya yderjat' menya na tom poezde, - Зимний потянул Рамлоу на себя, сжал до хруста в костях.

Брок зашипел, чувствуя обхватившие его с двух сторон руки - живую и железную.

\- Я не девка, чтобы на коленях у тебя сидеть, - Рамлоу дернулся, руки вокруг него превратились в тиски. - И с чего ты вдруг английский забыл? Ты вообще помнишь, кто я?

\- Ya pomnil tebya vse eti godi, - Актив положил голову на плечо Брока. - Pomnil tvoe imya, daje kogda zabil svoe.

\- Актив, если ты еще не допер, то я исключительно по бабам, - Рамлоу кашлянул. - Кроме того случая в Тайланде, но это не считается.

Собака тявкнула и замолчала.

Рамлоу поднял голову и увидел высокого старика с белой собачкой на другом берегу.

Собачонка еще раз тявкнула и кинулась рыть землю с азартом профессионального кладоискателя.

Рамлоу замер.

Старик ничего не делал. Просто стоял и смотрел на них.

И почему-то под этим взглядом волосы на затылке Рамлоу шевелились как гребаные змеи.

Шумная компания подъехала к мосту на двух автомобилях.

Рамлоу врезал Активу в ребро и вскочил.

Компания выгрузилась и рванула через мост в сторону паба. На шеях некоторых болтались черно-белые шарфы местной футбольной команды.  
Автомобили уехали прочь.

Рамлоу выхватил глок и в рекордное время пересек мост.

Старика с собачкой на берегу не было. Растворились в ночи. Как призраки.

\- Я помню его.  
\- Блядь! Актив! - Рамлоу опустил пистолет. - Нахрена так подкрадываться к человеку с пистолетом! Стоп. Ты сейчас про кого?

\- Человек за мостом. Я помню его. - Зимний опустил голову. Нахмурился. - Но откуда я его помню? И почему?


	4. Chapter 4

Рамлоу проснулся от чувства направленного на него плотоядного взгляда. 

Что-то подобное он испытал однажды в недружелюбных индонезийских джунглях.  
Быстрая реакция и автомат спасли его тогда от превращения в тигриный завтрак.  
Проводник-малаец, правда, чуть в обморок не упал при виде останков. Вроде бы этот тигр был таким редким, что считался мифом. Рамлоу отмахнулся. Тигр как тигр. Серый. В каком смысле, тигры обычно не такие?   
Ему то откуда знать? Он в Бруклине вырос, а не в Африке. А в Бруклине даже кошки редко встречались - бомжам тоже жрать охота.

Не меняя положения тела, Брок сунул руку под подушку.

Блеск металла и человеческие очертания остановили палец в последний момент.

\- Актив? - одной рукой нашел выключатель над тумбочкой рядом. 

Щелк.

\- Твою мать, Актив!!! - Выключил. - Какого хрена ты делаешь в моей спальне голый в три часа ночи!?!

\- Утра.

\- Чего?

В темноте комнаты лязгнули стальные пластины.  
\- Три часа утра. После 24.00 начинаются другие сутки. Значит, сейчас три часа утра. - Пауза. - Доброе утро, командир.

Рамлоу уронил голову в подушку.  
Досчитал до сорока пяти. Пополнил список тех, кого надо пристрелить по возвращении в Штаты. Вздохнул.  
\- А почему ты голый?

Зимний наклонил голову, словно только заметил отсутствие на своем теле одежды.

\- Пижамы нет.

В голосе киборга такая чистая обида, что Броку хочется его пристрелить. Или задушить.

\- Пижама блять... Трусы! Трусы ты где потерял, дебил отмороженный!

\- Не было.

\- В смысле.

\- Дополнение к примечанию 55а, пункт 6, параграф 12, - процитировал Зимний. - Для предотвращения инцидентов в ходе санобработки.

Рамлоу потер глаза.  
\- Не уверен, хочу ли знать, что это означает. - Моргнул. Уставился в массивный силуэт. - То есть... каждый раз, когда мы были на задании, ты бегал там с голой жопой... НЕ ОТВЕЧАЙ. Блять, я же почти заснул... - Рамлоу повернулся на бок. - Актив, иди спать.

Брок закрыл глаза. Может, ему повезет, и он увидит продолжение сна с рыжей из ЩИТа. Типа одноглазый поручил ей допросить Брока, и почему-то она делала это без одежды. Вдова как раз оседлала его бедра...

Кровать скрипнула, волосы на затылке Рамлоу ощетинились, когда чужое дыхание коснулось их.

Брок замер.

\- Актив?

\- Командир? - хриплый шепот царапнул ухо.

\- Ты чего на кровать залез.

\- Сплю, - горячее тело придвинулось, и Брок задницей ощутил то, что не могло быть пистолетом. Потому, что глок он по-прежнему сжимал в разом взмокшей от пота руке.

Рамлоу юлой развернулся к прильнувшему сбоку киборгу, ткнул дулом в лоб.  
\- А ну съебался в другую комнату!

\- Там кресло. - Зимний выдернул из-под Брока одеяло и завернулся в него наподобие мумии. - Оно скрипит.

\- Да мне насрать! Место, Актив! Фу! - он попытался схватить подушку.

Зимний вцепился в подушку и зарычал.

Рамлоу замер.

\- Ты, что, рычал... Айч!

Металлическая рука змеей выстрелила вверх, железные пальцы обхватили запястье Брока, Рамлоу зашипел и разжал пальцы.

Вжих - рука исчезла под подушкой вместе с украденным пистолетом. Зимний прищурился.

Брок сглотнул. Медленно сполз с кровати.

Зимний оскалился как тигр над тушкой отбитого у охотника кролика.

\- Ну и к черту, - он отступал, пятясь. - Я все равно спать не хотел.  
Замешкался, размышляя, не попробовать ли отбить одеяло.

Зимний улыбнулся.

Брок плюнул, и вышел, не забыв хлопнуть дверью.

 

Пустая коробка из-под готового обеда нашлась в ведре под мойкой рядом с клочками пакета от чипсов.

Виски Актив не тронул, словно в издевку засунув на полку в холодильник рядом с упаковкой собачьего корма.

Помянув маму Зимнего семиэтажным матом, Брок схватил бутылку и поплелся в гостиную.

Сел в пропахшее цитрусовым освежителем кресло, включил телевизор, избегая новостей.

По одному из каналов крутили старую хронику с Капитаном Америка.

Рамлоу отхлебнул виски.

Ч/б хроника сменилась цветными видами современного Нью-Йорка, над которым ползала страхолюдная инопланетная гусеница. 

Здания реалистично падали и взрывались. По земле носились бюджетного вида монстры и люди в малопригодных для боя костюмах.

Актер в костюме Капитана Америка бил монстров щитом, прыгал как кузнечик, и успевал бросать укоряющие взгляды лезущим под выстрелы инопланетян журналистам.

\- Какую чушь только не снимают, - пробормотал Рамлоу, щелкая пультом.

Нашел мультканал, убрал звук, и задремал под беготню Тома и Джерри.


	5. Chapter 5

Его разбудили запах кофе и голоса. 

В телевизоре беззвучно скалился бледный тип в смокинге. Красивая брюнетка эротично боялась, вжимаясь округлыми телесами в "вампира".

Рамлоу отрубил телек, натянул джинсы, и поплелся на кухню.

А там...

Зимний Солдат в полном тактическом костюме (но без маски) сидел за столом и пил кофе из бумажного стаканчика.

Окровавленная миссис Майлз широко улыбалась, не обращая внимания на торчащий из ее горла нож.

\- Что за... - прохрипел Рамлоу, хватаясь за дверной косяк.

\- А, вы проснулись! - "мертвая" женщина повернула голову. - Мы с Джимми обсуждали варианты для вашего костюма... Конечно, если вы решите идти в этом, вряд ли кто-то будет серьезно возражать... - она подмигнула и повернулась к Зимнему. - Хотите печенье?

\- Благодарю, - Солдат взял печенку с протянутой тарелки.

Брок рассеянно почесал татуировку с Веселым Роджером на плече.  
\- Костюм? - знакомый глок на бедре Актива притягивал взгляд.

\- Для Хэллоуина!

\- До него больше недели.

\- Обычно да, но в этом году решили начать раньше.

\- В смысле?

\- Для привлечения туристов и поддержки малого бизнеса, Городской Совет проголосовал за перенос Хэллоуина ради совмещения с фестивалем русской культуры, который традиционно проходит в Солсбери во второй половине октября. Что скажите?

\- В вашем городе очень много традиционных событий.

Миссис Майлз рассмеялась, будто услышала очень смешную шутку.

\- Ярмарка на площади перед собором Святого Мартина уже началась. Вечером будет концерт и маскарад. Вы же пойдете?

\- Нет, - сказал Рамлоу.

\- Да, - одновременно с ним произнес Зимний.

Рамлоу открыл рот.

\- Хочу посмотреть шпиль. - Зимний повернулся к миссис Майлз. - Там есть шпиль?

\- Разумеется, - женщина бросила на Рамлоу быстрый взгляд. - Собор Святого Мартина построен в 13 веке. Классика английской готики.

\- Мы идем, - сказал Зимний, сунул в рот печенку и завис.

Броку его лицо напомнило бульдога, ухватившего слишком крупную для него кость. Выражения удивления, злости и упрямства сменялись как картинки в калейдоскопе.

\- Джимми, все нормально? - миссис Майлз подалась вперед.

Зимний двинул челюстью. Раздался звук, будто тридцать два ножа разом прошлись по стеклу. В зубах у Актива громко хрустнуло.

\- Вот, запейте, - миссис Майлз придвинула стаканчик.

Зимний отхлебнул, выражение сменилось на задумчивое, он захрустел остатками печенья.

\- Стив... Можно я буду звать вас Стив? - англичанка приветливо улыбнулась Броку. - Хотите кофе?

\- С удовольствием, - пробормотал Рамлоу, не сводя взгляда с остервенением жующего Зимнего.

Запах кофе ударил в нос - крепкий, горячий - то, что нужно после дерьмовой ночи.

Брок поднес стаканчик к лицу, вдохнул божественный аромат, открыл рот...  
\- Движения он не увидел, только свист протеза перед носом -  
...стаканчик вырван из его рук, коричневое пятно растекается по белой стене.

\- Какого хера! - заорал Брок.

\- Тебе надо следить за здоровьем, - бесцветным голосом произнес Зимний. - И не пить кофе.

Рамлоу открыл рот, собираясь доступно объяснить Активу, куда он может засунуть свои советы - и плевать на присутствие старушки - но увидел его лицо.  
Серые глаза пустые, как сломанные часы. Он видел такое выражение у Актива только однажды. В том доме, в Лондоне.

Скрипнул резко сдвинутый стул. Миссис Майлз встала.  
\- Что ж, мне пора, - англичанка через силу улыбнулась. - Надеюсь увидеть вас обоих на ярмарке.

Рамлоу дождался, пока закроется дверь. Проследил за англичанкой в окно.

\- Странная дама, - пробормотал Зимний.

Рамлоу сел на опустевший стул напротив.

\- Надо поговорить. О том, что случилось вчера.

Зимний ухмыльнулся.

\- Я про старика, - быстро пояснил Рамлоу. - Вчера ты сказал, что вспомнил его.

Зимний опустил голову, длинные волосы упали на лицо.  
\- Странная штука, воспоминания, - заговорил он. - Однажды я вспомнил, как умирал в заснеженной пустыне. Друг нашел меня, и спас, засунув во чрево огромной ящерицы... - он фыркнул. - Оказалось, это сцена из дурацкого фильма, который я даже не помнил, что видел.

Не зная, что сказать, Брок протянул руку к тарелке. Но Зимний его опередил. Железные пальцы сжались в кулак, на стол посыпался песок, в который обратилась последняя печенушка.

\- Я думал о том, что ты сказал мне вчера. - Как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил киборг. - Ты прав. У меня в голове дыра размером с Сибирь и, может быть, я уже не человек. Зато могу делать, что захочу... - Зимний посмотрел на него сквозь завесу из волос. - ...и кого захочу.

\- Пошел в задницу, - буркнул Рамлоу.

\- Это приглашение?

Рамлоу потер лоб, бросил тоскливый взгляд в пустой стаканчик из-под кофе.

\- В инструкции написано, делать инъекции раз в сутки. Я принесу сумку...

Игривое выражение как корова слизала.  
\- Нет, - сказал Зимний.

\- Это приказ, - Брок сжал руку в кулак. - Ты же не хочешь повторения Лондона? - попытался уговорить.

Зимний Солдат прищурился.  
\- Ты знаешь, что делают эти уколы? Желтый повреждает существующие связи между синопсисами головного мозга и не дает формироваться новым. Красный ускоряет регенерацию. Белый... я пока не разобрался до конца, но думаю, усиливает тета-волны.

Зимний посмотрел на Рамлоу с выражением. Типа реакции ждал.

Рамлоу пожал плечами.  
\- И что?

Зимний выдохнул сквозь зубы.  
\- То, что инъекции не предотвращают срывы, а провоцируют.

\- Пиздишь, - Рамлоу нахмурился. - Зачем им это?

\- Я не... - Зимний нахмурился. - Язык, Рамлоу!

Брок хмыкнул.  
\- С каких пор это стало тебя волновать?

\- Я не... знаю, - Зимний провел рукой по волосам. Положил локти на стол и подался вперед. - Ты не задумывался, зачем Гидра послала меня убить того человека? Кто он?

Рамлоу пожал плечами.  
\- Тебе не насрать? Все равно ж забудешь. Ты...

\- Вещь. Я помню. - Зимний улыбнулся. Беззаботно. Весело. 

Рамлоу напрягся.

\- ...Как и ты, - Зимний угрожающе медленно встал.

Брок вскочил, инстинктивно хватаясь за место, где обычно висела кобура.

Зимний наклонил голову вбок, рассматривая его.

\- А знаешь, какая главная разница между нами? - бросок, спина Брока упирается в стену, стальные пальцы медленно сжимают горло с неумолимостью гидравлического пресса. - Я - дорогая вещь. - Легко уклонился от удара в живот, перехватил руку. - Как думаешь, что мне мешает отыметь тебя прямо на этом столе? - чуть ослабил хватку.

\- Не посмеешь, - выдохнул Брок. - Тебя за это...

\- Обнулят? - Зимний усмехнулся. - После Лондона меня обнулят в любом случае. - Тыльной стороной живой руки провел по щеке Брока, коснулся губ. - Каждый раз, когда меня вытаскивают из холодильника, я ничего не помню. Постепенно, день за днем, старые воспоминания приходят, смешиваются с новыми... создавая личность. Каждый раз, когда они стирают меня - они убивают эту новую личность. Сколько раз меня сажали в то кресло, а? Это смертная казнь, Рамлоу, я к ней приговорен без права на обжалование. Так почему бы не развлечься напоследок? Что помешает мне трахнуть тебя?

Ничего.

Рамлоу знал свои возможности. От природы сильный, он жизнь потратил, чтобы стать сильнее, быстрее. Лучше.

А потом он в первый раз увидел Зимнего Солдата на задании. 

Это было как откровение. Не будь Рамлоу полностью, абсолютно гетеросексуален, он мог бы сказать, что испытал оргазм, глядя, с какой легкостью Актив идет сквозь охрану кувейтского принца, оставляя за собой мертвые тела и оторванные конечности.

А затем наступило похмелье. Таузиг блевал и ругался матом, Роллинс всю дорогу до дома избегал смотреть в сторону Актива.

В Нью-Йорке Брок неделю пил и трахался, трахался и пил. Бесполезно. Никакое количество секса и алкоголя не могли стереть из памяти пробирающий до печенок взгляд серых глаз на красном от чужой крови лице.

 

Стальная ладонь сжималась, мир перед глазами Брока посерел, но он продолжал смотреть в жуткие в своем равнодушии глаза Солдата.

Так же внезапно, давление исчезло, и Брок упал на четвереньки, хватая ртом воздух.  
Сил не было даже выругаться.

\- Я не помню, каким человеком был, - раздался голос сверху.

Рамлоу кашлянул.

\- Но откуда-то знаю, что он никогда не стал бы брать силой то, что другой человек не готов отдать добровольно, - скрипнули половицы.

Зимний вышел.

Рамлоу подполз к табуретке, встал, опираясь на стол. Его шатало как после дурной попойки.

Заглянул Зимний, швырнул в морду черный свитер.  
\- Одевайся, - облизал Брока взглядом, хмыкнул. - Не хочу, чтобы на твои сиськи на улице пялились.

\- Пшел бы, - Рамлоу вышел с кухни, плечом отпихнув развалившегося в дверях Актива.

\- Я не шучу, - сказал киборг.

Рамлоу обернулся.

Зимний смотрел на него прищурясь, серые глаза как бойницы.  
\- Если не со мной - то ни с кем. Считай это блажью приговоренного, - улыбнулся, пропустил вперед себя в коридор, рука в перчатке скользнула по бедру, чувствительно щипнула за правую ягодицу.

\- Блядь! Сука ебаная! - Рамлоу замахнулся.

Актив легко уклонился от кулака, рассмеялся.  
Хохоча, выскочил на улицу.

Чертыхаясь, Рамлоу схватил с вешалки куртку.  
Тяжесть в левом кармане напомнила про отъятый у него глок.  
Рамлоу сунул руку в карман. Нащупал инъектор.

\- Ну, ты идешь? - крикнул Зимний. - Хочу попробовать тыквенные коктейли.

Рамлоу погладил в кармане крохотную ампулу. Мысленно повторил детали инструкции. Улыбнулся.

\- Иду.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Сладость или гадость? - пропищала бородатая "Красная Шапочка".

\- Э-ээ, - Рамлоу поскреб саднящее после "нежностей" Зимнего горло. - Не подскажите, как пройти на ярмарку?

"Шапочка" захихикала, прикрывая накрашенный рот лопатоподобной "ладошкой".  
\- Очень просто, дорогуша. Иди по тыквам, - басом закончила "Красная Шапочка", кивнув в сторону развешанных между столбами пластиковых тыкв.

\- С-спасибо.

\- Уже убегаешь? Даже не попробуешь мой пирожок? - "интимно" шепнул трансвестит. - Он у меня горячий.

\- Что у тебя детка? - из-за плеча "Красной Шапочка" вынырнул "Робин Гуд". - Этот волчара к тебе пристает?

Рамлоу энергично замотал головой.

Щедро подведенные глаза "Робина" расширились.  
\- О, это вы. 

\- Хм? - Рамлоу присмотрелся и опознал в нем блондинистого кассира из супермаркета.

\- Так вы в городе один? - "Робин Гуд" подался вперед. - Первый раз в Солсбери?

\- Он не один, - Зимний Солдат возник за его плечом как призрак и, Рамлоу бы никогда не признал вслух, что испытал при виде него облегчение. 

Блондин заморгал, обвел глазами устрашающую фигуру, задержав взгляд на маске.  
\- Интересный костюм, - дипломатично заметил "Робин Гуд". - А вы...

\- Актив.

Он не сдвинулся с места, но Робин с Шапочкой дружно побледнели и, как по команде, сделали шаг назад.

\- А это - мой Пассив, - ткнул в бок протестующе зашипевшего Рамлоу.

\- Па-панятно, - глаза блондина остановились на шее Брока, он сглотнул. - Детка, нам пора.

Они проводили глазами спешно улепетывающую парочку.

\- Хэллоуин в Бруклине был совсем другим, - заметил Брок.  
\- Ага, - согласился Зимний.

Рамлоу оглянулся, убедился, что в их сторону не смотрят, и врезал Зимнему локтем в печень.  
\- Еще раз назовешь меня своим Пассивом - нос сломаю.

Зимний фыркнул, игриво обнял за талию, положил голову на плечо.  
\- Мой, - благодаря маске звук вышел похожим на рычание.

Рамлоу сглотнул и отвел взгляд.  
\- Пистолет вернуть не хочешь?

\- Зачем? - объятие стало теснее. - Думаешь, тебе что-то угрожает? Не бойся, я тебя защищу.

\- Грабли убери, - Рамлоу на пробу дернулся. Зимний хмыкнул, но сразу же отпустил.

 

Как оказалось, шансов заблудиться у них не было.

Толпа уплотнялась по мере приближения к площади.  
Из динамиков завывали, что Bela Lugoshi's Dead.  
Люди в костюмах вампиров и ведьм дефилировали по тротуарам с бутылками пива и жуткого вида закусками.  
Над входом на площадь болталась растяжка с фото какого-то Shestakovich и реклама "новейшего спортивного питания 'Кронос'".  
Слева от собора расположился передвижной ларек, судя по вывеске, предлагающий "адски вкусную шаурму" и "pirozhki s kotyatami".

Зимний с подозрением оглядел нарисованного котенка в меню и повернулся к Броку.  
\- Хочу шаурму, - сказал Зимний. - Дай деньги.  
\- Я думал, ты хочешь коктейль, - проворчал Рамлоу и полез в карман.  
\- Коктейль и шаурму. - Солдат задумался. - Что такое шаурма?

\- Джимми! Стивен! - Миссис Майлз радостно махала им из-за плеча женщины в красном берете. - Идите к нам!

\- Может, сделаем вид, что не заметили? - пробормотал Рамлоу, расплачиваясь за две шаурмы и коктейль. Себе он взял банку Будвайзера.  
\- Поздно, - шепнул Зимний.

\- Разрешите наш спор с Бинни, - миссис Майлз улыбнулась. - По поводу костюма.

Ее собеседница вздохнула и повернулась.

Рамлоу поднял бровь. Женщина была стара, наверняка старше миссис Майлз, но это бросалось в глаза не сразу. Величественную осанку подчеркивало темное пальто с широкими белыми отворотами, по-девичьи узкая талия перехвачена поясом с металлической пряжкой. Она выглядела как голливудская звезда из 40х.

\- В лучшем случае, молодежь примет это за косплей Пегги Картер, - миссис Майлз поправила сползающий к центру шеи "нож". - И останется в недоумении, как это относится к Хэллоуину.

\- Грета Гарбо, - объявил Зимний. - Фильм "Ниночка", - протянул руку, коснулся белого лацкана.

\- Хм, - миссис Майлз подняла бровь.

Дама в берете победно улыбнулась.

\- Последний фильм, который мы с другом смотрели перед войной, - Зимний уронил руку, нахмурился.

\- Вы воевали в Ираке? - спросила Бинни.

Зимний задумался.

\- В Ираке есть горы? - после паузы спросил он. - И... поезда?

\- Что ж, мне пора, - вздохнула миссис Майлз. - Спасибо за кофе, Бинни.

Рамлоу отвернулся. Вокруг разложились столы с сувенирами. Рамлоу повертел в руке маску черепа.  
\- Сколько? 20 евро!?

\- Качественный пластик, - невозмутимо отмел продавец. - Сделано в Евросоюзе.

\- Я так и подумал, судя по иероглифам на упаковке, - пробормотал Рамлоу, краем глаза продолжая наблюдать за непривычно оживленным Зимним.

Миссис Майлз ушла. Зимний Солдат продолжал с жаром обсуждать довоенные фильмы.

Инъектор оттягивал карман, но Рамлоу не решался. Слишком много вокруг людей. Даже если удастся незаметно (ха, три раза) подкрасться к Активу и вколоть, что потом? В лучшем случае - Зимний вырубится сразу, предоставив Броку тащить обездвиженную тушку в коттедж.

\- А это сколько? - ткнул в перстень с перекрещенными костями.

В худшем, то есть наиболее вероятном, случае, - успеет сломать Броку шею.

Рамлоу кивал, не слушая объяснений продавца.

Его взгляд соскользнул и остановился на белой собачке с гранатой на ошейнике. Рамлоу застыл.  
Собачий костюмчик с издевательской точностью повторял детали реального костюма Зимнего Солдата. Включая намордник.

Рамлоу поднял голову.

Вчерашний старик смотрел на него. Серое пальто, серое лицо. Бесцветные глаза скользнули за спину Брока, туда, где продолжал стоять Зимний. Тонкие губы изогнулись в пародии на улыбку. Старик кивнул и сделал знак, похожий на то, как отдавали честь в бывших странах Восточного Блока.

Рамлоу сжал в кулаки руки и начал пробиваться через толпу.

Старик развернулся и без видимой спешки пошел прочь.

Не раздумывая, он бросился следом.

Серое пальто мелькнуло за спинами, толпа хлынула, разделяя их.

\- С дороги! - крикнул Рамлоу.

\- Эй! - возмутился женский голос.

Раздался грохот - обломки дерева разлетелись по сторонам.

\- Только не... - взвизгнул женский голос. - Мольберт!

Рамлоу завертел головой, пытаясь высмотреть старика с собачонкой.

\- Дерьмо! - рявкнул Брок, признавая поражение.

\- Сам такой, придурок! - Он едва успел перехватить ее ладонь у своей щеки.

Они уставились друг на друга.

\- Килли?

Она вырвала руку и бросилась собирать обломки.

Еще раз оглянувшись, и убедившись в отсутствии старика, Брок присел рядом.

\- Блин, вот непруха, - простонала девушка. - Ничего не заработала, а теперь еще это. - Мужик, ты хуже черного кота в пятницу на 13е. Зря номер тебе дала. И ты даже не позвонил.

\- Извини, - Рамлоу собрал краски. - У нас вроде мольберт в коттедже валяется. Похоже, другие жильцы оставили. Спрошу миссис Майлз. Если она не против - можешь забрать себе.

\- Майлз? С Даунтон роуд? - Килли наморщила лоб. - Ты снимаешь у этой ведьмы? Ладно, брось, - она отмахнулась от сломанного подрамника, встала.

Рамлоу отряхнул джинсы.

\- Ты не позвонил, - она зыркнула из под рыжей челки.

\- А ты ждала? - он улыбнулся, протянул руку, чтобы убрать застрявший в ее волосах листок и уставился.

Листок оказался пластиковой заколкой. Зато торчащие из волос острые уши выглядели реальными.

\- Эльф? - коснулся пальцем крохотной сережки.

Килли закатила глаза.  
\- Ухо не оторви. Я три часа утром делала.  
Она вздохнула.  
\- Ладно. По любому сегодня без прибыли. Разрешаю пригласить меня в Zizzi.

\- Чего?

\- Пицца. Лучший способ извиниться перед девушкой, которая целый вечер просидела в ожидании твоего звонка.

В поясницу кольнуло.

Брок повернул голову. Зимний смотрел на них с таким видом, словно обдумывал наиболее эффективный способ убить двух человек взглядом на расстоянии. Рамлоу поежился.

\- Насчет этого... - он почесал затылок. - Я не один.

Килли перехватила брошенный назад взгляд.  
\- Это твой бойфренд? А чего сразу не сказал, что ты не по девочкам...

\- Что?! По твоему, я похож на пидора?!

\- Э-ээ, - Килли заморгала. - В смысле, ты с... дамочкой в берете?

\- Нет!!! - от его крика пара человек отшатнулись.

\- Кричать-то зачем, - она покачала головой. - Мне по барабану, с кем из них ты спишь...

\- Ни с кем я не сплю! В этом блять и проблема. У меня вообще секса полгода мать твою не было!

\- Как я тебя понимаю, братан, - вздохнул пухлый брюнет в круглых очках.  
Рамлоу лязгнул зубами. Очкарик вытянул голову в пальто и шмыгнул прочь.

\- Чувак, ты странный, - пробормотала Килли и нахмурилась. - Похоже, у твоих нелюбовников что-то случилось.

\- Здесь есть врач? - крикнули сзади. - Женщине плохо!

Рамлоу обернулся и увидел медленно оседающую женщину в костюме Греты Гарбо. Зимний успел подхватить ее у земли.

\- Что-то серьезное, - сказала Килли.

\- Похоже на пищевое отравление, - гудела толпа.  
\- Да она вроде только кофе выпила, - возразил кто-то. - Вон, стаканчик лежит.

Рамлоу подошел.

Красный берет отлетел в сторону, тело в пальто бьется в агонии. Рамлоу заметил пятна на белых лацканах, кровавую рвоту на губах.

\- Пошли, - Брок схватил Зимнего. - Надо уходить.

\- Но ей надо помочь, - Зимний поднял голову.

Рамлоу бросил взгляд на закатившиеся под почерневшими веками глаза, скрюченные пальцы, восковую бледность лица.

\- Ей ты уже ничем не поможешь.


	7. Chapter 7

Брок носился по коттеджу, скидывая вещи в сумку. Проверил снова перекочевавший в его владение пистолет и развернулся к Зимнему.  
\- Чего сидишь? Помогай!

Зимний медленно поднял голову. Посмотрел, словно не осознавая, где находится.

Рамлоу взъерошил мокрые от пота волосы.  
\- Ты в порядке? - спросил после секундного колебания.  
\- Нет.  
Рамлоу посмотрел на него с беспокойством.  
Зимний молчал по дороге, казалось, случившееся на рынке потрясло невозмутимого убийцу.  
\- Нам придется уехать из Солсбери, - осторожно начал он. - И как можно скорее.  
Зимний не отреагировал на его слова. Он будто не услышал их.  
\- Я не знаю, кто этот тип, но он явно знает, кто ты, - Рамлоу повысил голос, молчание Зимнего раздражало. - Это убийство - намек для тебя. Ты так и не вспомнил его?  
Зимний дернулся.  
\- Ты думаешь, он убил миссис Эванс?  
\- Кого? А, ты про старуху. Кто же еще? Он был там.  
Зимний покачал головой.  
\- Не знаю. Это не в его стиле.  
\- Его... - Рамлоу обошел кресло, заглянул Зимнему в лицо. - Так ты знаешь, кто он такой или нет?  
\- Я не уверен. Мне кажется, я знал его раньше. Он выглядит по-другому.  
Рамлоу вздохнул, придвинул стул. Сел.  
\- Русский?  
Зимний наморщил лоб.  
\- Возможно.  
\- Только этого не хватало. Красная Комната?  
\- Красной Комнаты больше нет.  
\- Союза тоже больше нет, но это не мешает русским путаться у Гидры под ногами. - Рамлоу встал. - Вернемся в Лондон.  
\- Нет! - Зимний подался вперед, подлокотники захрустели под его пальцами.  
\- Я знаю, у нас был приказ не выходить на связь, но тут особые обстоятельства, - попытался Брок. - Надо связаться с Гидрой в Лондоне. Если это русские, мы обязаны предупредить...  
\- Я не вернусь в Лондон! - Зимний уронил голову, крупная дрожь сотрясала тело киборга.  
Рамлоу бросил на пол сумку, приблизился. Стараясь не делать резких движений, протянул руку, отвел упавшие на лицо волосы. Нахмурился.  
\- Ты... плачешь, что ли?  
Зимний отвернулся.  
Видеть слезы на обычно лишенном эмоций лице, оказывается, страшнее, чем наблюдать за отрыванием голов и конечностей вблизи.  
\- Почему?  
Зимний мотнул головой.  
\- Рука болит.  
Рамлоу перевел взгляд.  
\- Другая. - Зимний поднял левую руку, скрытые перчаткой стальные пластины лязгнули.  
\- Плечо? - Рамлоу мысленно выругался. Вне криокамеры и без регулярных осмотров, место соединения с протезом иногда воспалялось, делая Орудие Гидры нервным и агрессивным. Если дойдет до некроза - вне лаборатории он мало чем сможет помочь Активу.  
\- Нет. Здесь, - Зимний сжал кисть, зашипел. - Она будто из железа сделана.  
Рамлоу уставился.  
\- Э-ээ, не хочу тебя пугать, но твоя рука сделана из железа, - он попытался улыбнуться.  
Зимний заморгал и отвернулся.  
Рамлоу фыркнул, порылся в сумке.  
\- На, - можешь хоть всю использовать. - Бросил бутылку Зимнему на колени. - Только шустро. У нас на это не так много времени.  
Зимний уставился на бутылку смазки на своих коленях. Взял в руки словно готовую разлететься гранату.  
Посмотрел на Брока растерянно.  
\- Прямо... здесь?  
Брок заглянул в распахнутые серые глаза и, не выдержав, рассмеялся.  
Зимний заморгал.  
Рамлоу заржал. Остатками рассудка он понимал, что смеяться над взвинченным суперубийцей - не самое полезное для здоровья дело, но остановиться не мог.  
\- Ты чего смеешься? - похоже, киборг обиделся. Это вызвало новый приступ смеха. Брок сполз на пол, держась за живот.  
\- Блядь. Анальная смазка для протеза, детская смесь для киллера. Они там в Гидре совсем рухнули, - провел рукой по лицу. Встал. - Я к миссис Майлз. Собери вещи пока я хожу. И займись протезом. В дороге у нас времени не будет.  
\- Хозяйка дома? - Зимний вскинулся. - Думаешь, ее тоже отравили?  
\- Хочу предупредить, что мы съезжаем раньше. Не хватает, чтобы она решила, что мы пропали, и полицию за нами пустила. С чего бы ей быть отравленной?  
\- Ну, она тоже пила кофе.  
\- Кофе? Ты дурак? Это сраное КГБ. Старик наверняка использовал какую-нибудь навороченную хрень типа отравленного зонтика.  
\- У него не было зонтика, - Зимний нахмурился.

Рамлоу проверил глок. Прикосновение к знакомому оружию успокаивало, с пистолетом в кармане он чувствовал себя почти нормально.

\- И никому не открывай пока меня нет! - крикнул из коридора.

\- А если стучатся будут? - Зимний вскочил с кресла, не выпуская из рук бутылки. - А если... он придет?

Рамлоу сдвинул защелку, взялся за ручку двери. Обернулся.

Зимний мялся в коридоре, прижимая к груди бутылку смазки.

Брок фыркнул.  
\- Допроси и прикончи. Только без крайностей. Нам еще коттедж убирать перед отъездом, - открыл дверь. Посмотрел на Зимнего.

Супероружие Гидры смотрел на него глазами ребенка, которого родители в первый раз оставляют в одиночестве дома. Рамлоу усмехнулся.  
\- Все будет в порядке. Обещаю.

Хлопнула дверь. Заскрипели удаляющиеся прочь шаги.

Постояв в коридоре, Зимний вернулся в комнату, стараясь не нервничать. Командир дал приказ. Командир вернется.

Он положил бутылку на кресло, снял перчатку. Разделся до пояса. Место соединения с протезом воспалилось, но не критично. Обычно ему самому не приходилось ухаживать за протезом - для этого были люди в белых халатах, которые трогали его, будто он тикающая бомба, и не смотрели в глаза. Зимний подумал, насколько лучше было бы, если бы это делал Брок. Руки команда твердые от мозолей, но не грубые. Горячие.  
Он провел по груди, представляя, что рука принадлежит не ему. На пробу коснулся соска. Ощущение было странным, но не неприятным. Зимний Солдат лишен воображения и не должен думать о таких вещах. Так почему ему хочется касаться Рамлоу, чувствовать ответные прикосновения? Испытывал ли он похожие чувства в прошлом? Память вывалила кипу несвязанных между собой картинок, от которых начинала болеть голова. Зимний зажмурился, представил Рамлоу, запах мускуса и апельсина, горечь виски и химическую сладость сигарет. Хрипловатый, надсаженный голос, от которого внутри все сжималось и дрожало.  
\- Хочу, - прошептал он.  
Он не помнил, хотел ли такого раньше, а значит, прошлое не имело значения.

Его жизнь началась в подвале Гидры за шесть дней до отправки в Англию. Он помнил, как открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с желтоглазым мужиком в форме.  
\- Доброе утро, Солдат, - желтоглазый ухмыльнулся и выплюнул зубочистку.  
Очкарик в халате заверещал про нарушение санитарных условий, но мужик глянул исподлобья - очкарик втянул голову в плечи и заткнулся. Солдат решил, что желтоглазый ему нравится.  
Потом были тренировки, проверки, его пичкали уколами от которых все чесалось.  
Но желтоглазый с его ухмылкой был все время рядом, как единственная неизменная константа в мире новорожденного киборга.  
В какой-то момент Солдат заметил, что чувствует себя спокойно, когда тот рядом, и злится, если его рядом нет.  
Хотелось, что он был рядом все время.  
Хотелось взять себе и никуда не отпускать.  
Зимний прикинул время. Выходило, что они вместе месяц. Почти юбилей. Он представил, как говорит это Рамлоу. Может, это надо отметить. Зимний улыбнулся, представив его реакцию.

В дверь постучали.

Зимний прислушался.

В дверь постучали настойчиво.

Зимний потянулся за пистолетом, вспомнил, что Брок забрал его.

\- Йу, дома кто есть? - крикнул женский голос. Буркнула: - Машина вроде здесь. - Дверь содрогнулась от ударов. - Это Килли!

Зимний сунул руку в раскрытую на полу сумку, пошарил в поисках запасного оружия.

На самом верху лежал странный пистолет, не похожий на оружие. Черная ампула в середине отливала металлом. Память оскалилась кусками воспоминаний, сплошь неприятными.

\- Ты мне за мольберт должен! - крикнула женщина и пнула, судя по звуку, дверь. - Сти-и-в, открывай! Я с бухлом пришла!

Зимний уронил пистолет-непистолет обратно в сумку, проскользнул в спальню и заглянул в щель между занавеской.

Крыльцо с этой позиции видно плохо, стрелять под таким углом он бы не решился.

Женщина со спины не выглядит угрожающе, но Зимний знает, что внешность бывает обманчивой. Копна рыжих волос кажется тревожной. Он хочет вспомнить почему. Голову спицами прошивает боль. Солдат хрипит от боли, образы в голове разворачиваются в видеоряд.

Девушка с рыжими волосами в белых колготках кружится в фуэте под музыку. Вокруг другие девушки, но он смотрит только на нее.  
Тяжелая рука опускается на его плечо.  
\- Знал, что Наташа привлечет твое внимание, - шепчет мужчина. - Самая перспективная выпускница. Думаю, вы сработаетесь.

Боль сгибает его напополам, на секунду Солдату кажется, что он ослеп.  
В следующую секунду все проходит, на смену приходит другая боль и ярость. Почему-то, обида.

 

\- Ну и хрен с тобой, - пнув дверь напоследок, Килли отворачивается.  
Она не успевает спуститься по ступенькам.  
Дверь с грохотом распахивается, полуголый мужик что-то шипит, хватает ее за шкирку как котенка и втаскивает внутрь.  
Дверь закрывается.  
Ее тащут внутрь. Килли видит свои болтающиеся в воздухе ноги в кроссовках и старается не выронить пакет с бутылками.

\- Эй! - она пытается возмутиться, крик обрывается в сжавшейся вокруг горла ладони, спину дважды больно ударяет о стену.

\- Lukin poslal za mnoi tebya? - шипит мужик, от нового удара воздух вышибает из легких. - Bolshaya oshibka.


	8. Chapter 8

Дом выглядел слишком большим и странным.  
Каменная кладка фасада густо заросла рыжим мхом, узкие темные окна напоминали бойницы.  
Рамлоу взялся за дверной молоток в виде ухмыляющегося демона. Постучал дважды. На втором ударе дверь скрипнула, приоткрываясь.  
Оказалось, не заперто.

\- Миссис Майлз, - позвал Рамлоу.

Выдержав паузу, и не услышав отклика или шагов, он толкнул дверь и вошел.

В лицо ударил кислый запах влажных тряпок и перестоявшегося теста. И кромешная чернота.

\- Миссис Майлз, это э-ээ Стивен. - Рамлоу шепотом выругался, чуть не уронив на себя пирамиду картонных коробок. - Вы дома?  
Ощупью нашел выключатель, пощелкал впустую. Путь внутрь преградила куча обуви.  
Что-то мягкое коснулось его ноги - Рамлоу дернулся и уронил красный горный велосипед. Другой велосипед, похожий на первый, стоял у стены.

\- Здесь хлама больше, чем в хранилищах "Гидры", - проворчал Брок. Вынул из кармана зажигалку.

Оранжевый язычок вспыхнул, освещая большой холл, почти целиком заваленный разнородными вещами.

Черный кот негромко мявкнул и уронил под ноги Броку доисторическую видеокамеру.  
\- Брысь! - Рамлоу мотнул зажигалкой.  
Кот зловеще сощурился и утек в проход между коробками.  
\- Хорошо, что я не суеверный, - усмехнулся он, и перекрестился.

Поднял зажигалку и пошел за котом.

На пороге комнаты он замер.  
Изнутри дом напоминал декорации для "Игры престолов" - если бы Винтерфелл захватил цыганский табор.  
Мебель, рюкзаки, одежда, лыжи. Некоторые вещи выглядели почти новыми.  
Брок задержался у сваленных в углу перед камином мольбертов. Рядом - коробки с карандашами, кистями, красками и не меньше полусотни туго скрученных холстов. Все покрытое толстым слоем пыли, масляные краски ссохлись и рассыпались в пыль под его ногами.  
Что это? Художественная школа середины прошлого века? Бюро находок для забывчивых туристов?  
Рамлоу поежился, и не только от пронизывающего комнату холода.

Черный кот запрыгнул на длинный стол, заставленный разноцветными бутылочками духов. Пробежал, лавируя между склянками. Потерся о руку полулежащей на стуле женщины.  
\- Миссис Майлз? - Рамлоу подошел ближе.  
Снизу потянуло холодом и сладостью.  
Брок наклонился к креслу, язычок пламени качнулся.

\- Черт, - Брок огляделся и протянул руку к шее женщины.

Домовладелица успела сменить залитый фальшивой кровью свитер на розовую водолазку в комплекте с черным шарфом и кожаными перчатками в цвет шарфа.  
Брок подумал, что в комнате холодно как в могиле, но все же не настолько, чтобы объяснить сдвинутый до глаз шарф.  
Попытался найти пульс.  
Женщина медленно открыла глаза и невнятно забормотала.  
\- Что? - Рамлоу склонился ниже.

Пшшш...!

Запах ударил в нос - душный и сладкий, как парфюм уличной шлюхи.  
Брок мотнул головой, инстинктивно вытер лицо, моргнул.  
Хозяйка дома резво вскочила и отступила, наблюдая.

\- Что... - Рамлоу чихнул, - ...вы мне брызнули в лицо?

Кот зашипел и спрыгнул на стул.  
Миссис Майлз поставила на край черную бутылочку в форме сердца с золотыми буквами Dior и сделала два шага назад, придерживая шарф рукой.  
Рамлоу кашлянул, попытался смахнуть невидимую паутину с глаз и покачнулся.  
\- Какого... - покачнулся. Услышал грохот падающего стула.  
Мир перевернулся и он сообразил, что лежит на спине.  
Каблуки процокали рядом и остановились.  
\- Наконец-то, - голос хозяйки дома приглушен шарфом. - Не была уверена, что на вас подействует.  
Кончик туфли ткнулся ему в плечо.  
\- Это из запасов моего покойного мужа, - продолжила она. - Майкл десять лет проработал в химической лаборатории в Солсбери. - Женщина хихикнула. - Видели бы вы, как он изумился, когда я использовала одну из его "наработок" против него.  
Каблуки процокали, удаляясь. Он услышал скрипы и шорох колес. Руки миссис Майлз ухватили его с неженской силой, он попытался отмахнуться и обнаружил, что не может пошевелиться. Старуха протащила его по полу и рывком вздернула, усаживая.  
Рамлоу скосил глаза. Она засунула его в инвалидное кресло.  
Руки уверенно прошлись по его телу, нашли пистолет и складной нож.  
\- Обычно я использую проверенную классику, - весело сообщила она. - Но вы так невежливо отвергли мой кофе с мышьяком. А когда ваш любовник сгрыз полфунта печенья с толченым стеклом и спросил добавки - я поняла, что от вас надо избавляться скорее.  
Колеса заскрипели, Рамлоу покачнулся и выпал лицом в пол. Женщина вздохнула и ухватила его за воротник куртки.  
\- Тяжелый вы человек, мистер Вуд. Или как вас зовут на самом деле.  
Рамлоу открыл рот.  
\- Можете не трудиться отрицать. Солсбери не настолько провинция, слухи доходят и сюда. Ваш парень - явно один этих мутантов. Никогда не убивала мутанта прежде... Видимо, придется импровизировать.  
\- Он не мой парень, - прохрипел Рамлоу. - Стекло?  
Миссис Майлз хмыкнула. Он почувствовал, как его снова втаскивают в кресло.  
Время для последней экскурсии, - она толкнула кресло.  
Они покинули гостиную.  
\- Зачем? - пробормотал он. - Вы это делаете?  
\- Еще в сознании? Странно. Хотя, двадцать лет прошло. Яд мог и выдохнуться.  
Лязгнула дверь. Кресло вкатилось в темный коридор.  
Рамлоу попытался встать.  
\- Э, нет, - она засмеялась, без труда удерживая его. - Жаль, не получилось убить сразу двоих. Люблю романтические истории с трагическим финалом, - она хихикнула. - Не бойтесь, ваш любовник скоро присоединится к вам.  
Кресло остановилось. Миссис Майлз перевела дыхание.  
Он слышал, как она ходит. Двигает коробки.  
\- Мы на геи, - Рамлоу нахмурился. - Я то точно не гей. Насчет него не уверен. Думаю, он сам не знает.  
Ему стало обидно за Зимнего.  
Краем глаза он видел, как она проверяет его пистолет.  
Хмыкнул.  
Миссис Майлз вскинула голову.  
Он решил объясниться. Почему-то это казалось ему важным.  
\- Он как ребенок, - Рамлоу сглотнул. - Ребенок с глазами убийцы. Я бы не стал трогать его даже если бы хотел... такого. Это неправильно. Дерьмо. - В глазах защипало. Он задышал чаще. - Хотел бы я напоследок увидеть...

Миссис Майлз сощурилась, рассматривая его.

\- ...как он убивает...

Его замутило.

\- ...вас, - растянул непослушные губы в улыбку.

\- Должна сказать, - она сунула пистолет за пояс. - Это самое странное признание в любви, которое мне приходилось слышать.  
Она обошла кресло, толкнула. Колеса возобновили движение.  
Рамлоу закрыл глаза.  
\- Ничего личного, - прошептал он. - Но я надеюсь, что он убьет вас с особой жестокостью. Даже готов расцеловать его за это.  
Майлз фыркнула.  
\- Каминг-аут на пороге смерти? Забавно.  
Кресло остановилось. В ноздри ударил густой как патока запах тлена. Рамлоу открыл глаза.  
\- Ха, - сказал он. - Это все ваши жильцы, так понимаю?  
Мертвые тела в разной степени разложения окружали их.  
\- Мои, бабушкины. Это семейный бизнес. Кстати, скелет в зеленом халате в углу - мой отец.  
\- Здесь холодно, - сказал Брок.  
\- Еще бы. Мы в сердце старого города. Прямо над нами - Солсберийский собор. Видите те серые камни? Они из Стоунхенджа. Развалины, которые показывают туристам - новодел для приезжих. Реальный Стоунхендж разобрали по кускам, еще когда Солсбери назывался Сарумом и перенесли сюда. Древние камни лежат в фундаменте собора. Они еще помнят кровь тысяч принесенных на них жертв. - Она вздохнула. - Если подумать, я всего лишь продолжаю дело своих предков.

\- Серийная маньячка с манией величия, - пробормотал Рамлоу. - Вам бы в "Гидру".

Миссис Майлз разогнулась, потерла поясницу.  
\- Мда, годы уже не те, - пробормотала она. - Что ж, если я правильно запомнила, жить вам осталось пару часов. Скорее всего, вы потеряете сознание минут через тридцать. Если повезет, вы будете еще в сознании, когда я привезу труп вашего дружка.  
Кресло выдернулось и Рамлоу слетел на пол, приземлившись на скелет в истлевшем белом платье с длинными соломенными волосами. Пустые глазницы уставились на него.

Каблуки застучали, удаляясь.

Где-то наверху громыхнула железная дверь.

\- Из всех возможных вариантов смерти этот самый тупой, - сказал Брок. - Роллинс живот надорвет, когда узнает, что меня угандошила британская пенсионерка.  
Где-то в темноте капала вода.  
Рамлоу перекатился на бок, с хрустом продавив грудную клетку покойницы.  
\- Извини, - шепнул он. - Но я спешу. Обещал кой кому поцелуй.  
С трудом приподнялся на локтях, сжал зубы и подтянул ноги. Левая рука запуталась в светлых волосах, словно покойница не хотела его отпускать. Он дернул кистью, выдирая пальцы вместе с клоком сухих как прошлогодняя трава волос.  
Рамлоу остановился чтобы перевести дух, легкие казались набитыми стекловатой мешками.  
\- Уверен, ты была красоткой, - прошептал он. Приподнялся, скрипнул зубами, подтянулся. - Поэтому старая ведьма тебя убила?  
Приподнялся, подтянулся.  
Следующий труп был куда свежее. Мужчина в коричневых шортах. Почерневший труп безобразно раздулся, в похожей на резиновую игрушку руке - мобильный телефон с разбитым экраном.  
Рамлоу перекатился на спину, воздух вырывается из легких со свистом, каждый вдох дается с болью. Он повернул голову. Мертвый парень так близко, что даже без света он может разглядеть серебряное колечко в ухе мертвеца.  
\- Кому ты хотел позвонить? - спросил Рамлоу. - Своей девушке? Парню? Вот, уже с мертвецами разговариваю.  
Он закрыл глаза.  
\- Хотя бы, тебе было, кому звонить. А у меня в контактах только "Гидра" и доставка пиццы.

Звук капель стал громче.

Рамлоу перевернулся на живот, кашлянул и ощутил вкус крови во рту. Дотронулся. Убедился, что кровь идет не только из горла, но из глаз и ушей.  
\- Вот блять, - выплюнул. Приподнялся, подтянулся, упал. - Сука! - Дернулся, захрипел. - Вставай! Ты не сдохнешь здесь! Вставай!  
Перекатился, упал. Поднялся, опираясь на локти.

Холодная капля ударила сверху. Брок замер. Вторая капля. Еще.

Рамлоу поднял голову. Третья капля кольнула переносицу, соскользнула в жадно распахнутый рот. Глаза нащупали в черноте над ним белую точку света. Рамлоу заморгал, всматриваясь.  
Ступени?  
Скорее, выступы в стене, уходящие вверх.  
\- Я же говорил, что не подохну здесь, - он тихо рассмеялся, закашлялся. Сморгнул кровь.  
Камень под его пальцами мокрый и скользкий. Опираясь о стену, поднялся на колени.  
\- Я уже иду, - прошептал Брок. - Иду, Солдат. Обещай, что не прикончишь ведьму без меня.  
Стена завибрировала под его ладонями, он дернулся от неожиданности и рухнул, приложившись затылком о каменный пол.

Ледяные капли били в лицо, он моргал, сознание мутилось, тело чувствовало проходящие через него вибрации, которые складывались в ритм: БУМ. БУМ. БУМ.

Колокольный звон. Колокола главного собора Солсбери звонили в полдень. Зимний говорил об этом в машине. Странно, но он запомнил.  
Зимний. Он может опять сорваться после его смерти. А значит, Брок Рамлоу не имеет права умирать.

Вода смешивалась с его кровью, холодными ручейками стекала за уши.  
\- Я иду, - прошептал Брок, теряя сознание.  
Колокола Солсберийского собора отбили двенадцать. И замолчали.


	9. Chapter 9

Она попыталась ударить его и чуть не сломала ногу.  
Хотела вырваться, но быстро поняла, что это невозможно.  
Звякнули выпавшие из пакета бутылки. Килли захрипела.  
\- Lukin poslal za mnoi tebya? - прошипела Смерть с глазами цвета северного неба. - Bolshaya oshibka.  
Она ударила его в лицо - ногти вспороли бледную кожу. Он даже не вздрогнул. Только зрачки дрогнули, заполняя радужку.  
\- Krasivie glaza, - прошептала она. И, уже теряя сознание: - Pojalusta. Otpusti.

Железные пальцы разжались, тело упало с грохотом. Но она этого уже не почувствовала.

 

Сознание решило вернуться к Килли в компании с мокрыми джинсами и назойливым звуком - будто где-то рядом жалобно скулил побитый щенок.  
Она медленно села, левую руку до локтя прошибла боль. Она кашлянула, с недоумением рассматривая кровь на ладони. Посмотрела вниз и застонала.  
\- С-сука. Две бутылки!  
Звук усилился.  
Она повернула голову. Поморщилась.  
"Щенок" вжал лохматую башку в колени и заскулил громче.  
\- Ой да заткнись уже! - Встала. Бутылочные осколки захрустели под ее ногами.  
Звук прекратился. В прорехах темных волос мелькнули глаза. Он сглотнул и уставился на девушку с таким ужасом, что ей, вопреки логике, захотелось его успокоить.  
\- Псих, - миролюбиво буркнула девушка. Стряхнула остатки стекла, выругалась. - Смотри, что наделал! ...Чего?

\- Я убил тебя.

Килли ощупала горло, опять поморщилась.  
\- Вроде нет.

\- Я помню, - уверенным шепотом сообщил он. - Он мне сказал. - Серые глаза застыли. - Я стрелял... - в голосе зародилось сомнение.

\- Значит, промахнулся, - она хмыкнула.

\- Я не промахиваюсь, - голос окреп.

\- Мда. Сходила, блин, в гости, - она оглядела залитую и пропахшую спиртным куртку. - Не знаю, на чем ты сидишь, но мне такое не надо. Я без того еле стою. - Стянула куртку. - А где...

В следующую секунду она обнаружила, что может не только стоять, но и бегать. К сожалению, не далеко - входная дверь заскрипела, но не поддалась.

Полуголый косплеер мгновенно перетек из положения "комочек на полу" в "прямоходящий танк атакует".

\- Чего уставился? - Килли покраснела, одернула уползшую вниз блузку.

Он протянул хорошо загримированную под робота руку. Железный палец замер над распустившимся у ключицы клевером. "Робот" нахмурился.  
\- Ты... - он моргнул. - Это...

\- Обычная татуха! Когти втянул! - Она ударила по протянутой ладони, охнула. Вытаращила глаза. - Блин. Она реально железная что ли?

\- Нет, - "щеночек" обиженно поджал пухлые губы. - Сплав на основе титана.

\- Да иди ты! - Килли округлила глаза. Резко выдохнула сквозь зубы. Взгляд скользнул по руке вверх, залип на красной звезде. - Охренеть! - взвизгнула девушка. - Ты настоящий!

Человек с титановой рукой отступил на шаг. Подумал, и отступил еще. Охотничий блеск в глазах девушки не убавился. Скорее, наоборот.

\- Значит, мне не показалось. Ты говорил по-русски, - благоговейным шепотом произнесла она. Шмыгнула носом. - Камрад Шестаков.

Зимний Солдат открыл рот, но опровергнуть не успел.

\- Ред Дефендер! - вопль в 130 децибел оглушил супероружие Гидры на долю секунды, необходимую, чтобы выставить блок. Или хотя бы успеть произвести тактическое отступление. - А я твоя самая большая фанатка по эту сторону Блока!

Оглушенный и частично парализованный, Зимний Солдат закрыл глаза, и сделал вид, что не замечает 52 килограмма повисшего на нем веса, и объятия, медленно переходящие в удушающие.

Впервые в жизни он пожалел, что рядом не нашлось уютной криокамеры, где можно надежно спрятаться от сумасшедших рыжих девиц со склонностью к суициду.

* * *

Шырр. Шырр. Шырр.

Брок устал. Блаженная темнота мягко качала его в своих объятиях, убаюкивая как мать, которую он едва помнил. Утешая и обещая покой, давно забытый в суматошной, полной опасностей жизни наемника. Хотелось спать.

Шрых! Шрых!

Брок застонал и попытался отмахнуться от мелькающих на краю зрения теней. 

\- Живой еще? - с досадой спросила тень смутно знакомым мужским голосом. - Живучий ублюдок.

Боль толкнулась в ребро, в лицо плеснуло холодом.

Брок распахнул глаза. Тени слились в сплошное синее.

\- Нет бы сдохнуть как нормальный человек, - синяя тень вздохнула, зашуршала, отодвигаясь. - А может, того? Скажу ему, что ты коней двинул раньше, чем я нашел тебя? - Резкий удар в живот. Тяжелый вздох. Еще удар, в голову.

Брок кашлянул, сплевывая кровь и рвоту.

\- Тьфу, - расстроилась тень.

Звук удаляющихся шагов.

Брок закрыл глаза.

Где-то близко заурчал автомобиль.

Шаги.

\- Не знаю, зачем ты ему сдался, - сказал голос, который он почти узнал. - Но надеюсь, тебе будет больно.

Тело Брока дернуло вверх, затем вниз. Звук работающего мотора усилился.

\- Обгадишь багажник - отрежу пальцы, - предупредил голос.

Громкий хлопок. Темно. Тепло. Почти не больно.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Я, конечно, парень городской, - сказал Рамлоу. - Но даже я знаю, что у тигров не бывает серых глаз.  
Тигр фыркнул совсем по-кошачьи, лизнул железную лапу - стальные когти масляно блеснули в лучах заката. Сел, обернувшись серым как мышь хвостом.  
\- Ты разговариваешь с тигром в заброшенном индуистском храме посреди джунглей, и мои глаза - единственное, что тебя насторожило?  
Брок заглянул в розовые облака над ними. Нахмурился.  
\- Я, что, умер?  
Тигр сощурился, странные глаза скользнули к провалу в стене, за которым тьма начала окутывать джунгли.  
\- Скоро.

* * *

\- Аппарат очистил кровь настолько, насколько это возможно. - Доктор стянул перчатки, бросил на стул рядом с кроватью. - Но яд уже сделал дело. Большая часть внутренних органов необратимо повреждена. Ему необходима немедленная пересадка как минимум обоих легких, печени и сердца. Наша клиника в Лондоне...  
Шорох бумаг.  
\- Это невозможно.  
\- Понимаю, - доктор снял очки, с хрустом вскрыл упаковку антисептических салфеток. - Я могу привести его в сознание, но только один раз.  
Человек в кресле поднял голову. Светлые до белизны глаза уставились поверх папки с черной кляксой гидры в верхнем углу и печатями: СЕКРЕТНО, НЕ ВЫНОСИТЬ.  
Доктор замер, не донеся салфетку до очков.  
\- Извините, я, возможно, не совсем точно сформулировал вашу задачу, доктор Янге, - акцент превратил имя доктора в "Янгерр". - Но, говоря, что ваш пациент должен пережить ближайшие сутки, я не требовал, чтобы он был в сознании.  
Янге медленно протер стекла, кашлянул.  
\- Я считал, что глубокий допрос будет затруднительно провести за пределами центральной Базы. Он в любом случае его не переживет.  
\- Допрос? - седые почти целиком брови уползли вверх. Медленно закрыл папку. - Неужели вы подумали, что я приложил столько усилий для спасения Брока Рамлоу ради того, чтобы потом избавиться от него? - Покачал головой. - Для этого есть более простые методы.  
Человек в кресле перевернул страницу - обведенное карандашом слово "терриген" бросилось в глаза.  
\- Мне придется сообщить об этом, вы же понимаете? - сказал Янге.  
Старик улыбнулся. Его верхняя губа дрогнула, словно пытаясь вспомнить и изобразить незнакомую человеку эмоцию.  
\- Только об этом? Руководству "Гидры" будет любопытно узнать о вашей роли в лондонском инциденте.  
\- Я изменил дозу нейролептиков по вашему совету! - Провел рукой по темным волосам. - Мы в равном положении, я понимаю. Думаю, мы можем договориться.  
Человек в кресле откинул голову на спинку, бледные глаза без интереса скользнули по лицу доктора.  
\- Вам нужны деньги? Еще?  
\- Они всем нужны. - Янге фыркнул. - Только не надо изображать презрение, генерал. Я всего лишь обманываю работодателя. Вы ради денег свою страну предали.  
Старик поджал губы, но кивнул и повернул голову к двери.  
\- Мистер Тревор, - негромко позвал он. - Я знаю, что вы, как бы сказать по-английски... Подпираете стену. Зайдите, пожалуйста.  
Дверь распахнулась. Высокий блондин в синей куртке шагнул внутрь.

* * *

\- Дерьмо, - сказал Брок.  
Тигр смешно дернул усами, принюхался к серой куче у подножия разрушенного постамента.  
\- Мне кажется, это был сержант Джексон.  
Брок опустил глаза.  
Пепел под ногами местами еще хранил очертания людей. Его отряд.  
\- Я помню эту миссию, - прошептал Брок. - На Суматре. Почему это место? Потому, что я был единственным выжившим?  
Тигр наклонил лобастую голову вбок, в расползающихся сумерках его глаза слишком человеческие и почти знакомые.  
\- Нет, - сказал тигр. - Потому, что здесь ты умер.

* * *

Янге захлопнул чемодан, сдержанно улыбнулся.  
\- Приятно было иметь с вами дело, мистер Лукин. - Бросил взгляд на застывшую на кровати фигуру. - Мне, разумеется, все равно, но, каковы бы ни были ваши планы на него, можете о них забыть. Парень не жилец.  
Лукин тоже посмотрел в сторону кровати.  
\- Я мог бы сказать, что Брок Рамлоу еще удивит вас... Но не вижу смысла врать мертвецу. Тревор.  
Холеное лицо блондина расколола улыбка. Доктор Янге отпрянул, прижимая чемодан к груди, и захрипел, когда гитарная струна захлестнулась на его шее. Тревор развернул руку и дернул на себя. Чемодан раскрылся от удара об пол - купюры в сотню евро радужным водопадом хлынули наружу.  
Лукин поднял руку. Тревор замер.  
\- К слову. Свою страну я не предавал. Моя страна перестала существовать.  
Лукин опустил руку. Янге захрипел, дергаясь и вращая глазами. Несколько минут его ноги продолжали хаотично биться о пол. Затем он застыл, и обвис на удавке своего убийцы.

* * *

Они вышли их храма. Ночь опустилась на джунгли, безлунная и лишенная звезд. Далеко за деревьями скользили тени ночных зверей. Пронзительный крик обезьяны прервался рычанием и громким хрустом. В темноте мелькнули и погасли огоньки глаз.  
Рамлоу опустился на теплую землю, протянул руку. Коснулся мягкой тигриной шерсти.  
\- Я вспомнил, - прошептал Брок. - Там были эти кристаллы.  
\- Кристаллы Терриген, - кивнул тигр.  
\- Маркус уронил один из них, кристалл раскололся и из него пошел белый газ...  
\- Туман Терригена, - тигр лег рядом.  
\- Меня месяц продержали на Базе, но ничего не нашли. Они решили, что мне повезло, - Рамлоу закрыл глаза. - Что я не успел войти в храм.  
\- Хотя на самом деле ты был там...

* * *

Тревор вернулся в комнату без стука.  
\- Ненавижу работать с кислотой, - сообщил он. Вытащил из кармана телефон.  
\- Кому звонишь? - спросил Лукин, не отрываясь от чтения папки.  
\- Вывоз мусора. Есть один знакомый ирландец в городе. - Хмыкнул. - Питер ничего не знает, если вы об этом хотели спросить. Они с девочками сейчас в Париже. Выбирают квартиру. Цены там...  
\- "Кронос" помог вам бежать из "Гидры" не для того, чтобы вы слонялись по Парижу. Тем более, когда операция в разгаре.  
\- Да-да, "все для фронта, все для победы", "первым делом самолеты" и "долой личное ради общего". - Тревор закатил глаза. - Кажется, я знаю, почему распалась ваша страна, генерал.  
Тревор сунул телефон в карман.  
\- Питер ученый, а не солдат. Он выполнил свою часть задания, достал сыворотку. Если ваш план сработает, ЩИТ и Гидра вцепятся друг другу в глотки, а победителя добьют дрессированные суперсолдаты. - Тревор бросил взгляд на кровать. - Хотя не понимаю, почему он? Что в этом потрепанном мудаке есть такого, чего не было у других кандидатов? Почему вы уверены, что сыворотка подействует на Рамлоу? Если бы все было просто, Гидра штамповала бы Зимних Солдат дивизиями.  
Лукин захлопнул папку, встал.  
\- Я не собираюсь делать из Рамлоу второго Актива. Всегда говорил, что Зимний Солдат - это тупик. - Он бросил папку Тревору, тот поймал ее на лету. - Но он был единственным доступным для изучения образцом. Даже после успеха Шестакова мне не поверили. Программу "Красный Защитник" закрыли.  
Тревор открыл папку.  
\- Рамлоу - мутант?!  
\- Читай дальше.  
Тревор нахмурился.  
\- М-мм... кристаллы Терригена... Он нелюдь?!?  
Лукин вздохнул.  
\- Дочитай до конца. Страницы.  
\- А, вот. "Признаков измененной ДНК не обнаружено". Хм, я думал, люди не выживают после воздействия Тумана Терригена.

* * *

\- Я стоял рядом с Маркусом, - прошептал Рамлоу. - Видел, как он за секунду превратился в пепел. Никто из них даже не успел понять, что произошло.  
Тигр положил голову на лапы, в темноте его глаза светятся как две серебристые луны.  
\- Я всегда был везучим как черт. И таким же изворотливым. - Брок нашел в темноте тигриное ухо, провел за ним пальцами - тигр коротко фыркнул и замурлыкал. - В 18 мог сесть на стул за убийство, но благодаря Санционаре и Таскмастеру дело до суда не дошло. Потом на меня вышли федералы. Я думал, все. Но тут подвернулся Пирс с Гидрой...  
Тигр потерся о его руку, зажмурился и замурлыкал громче.  
Рамлоу оглянулся на храм.  
\- Я видел там смерть, но не поверил, что она коснется меня. Поэтому я выжил. Жаль, что в Солсбери не сработало. Похоже, закончилась моя удача. Глупо вышло. И тебя подвел, Солдат.  
Тигр замолчал. Открыл глаза.  
\- Это же ты, Зимний? - Брок приподнялся на локте, заглянул в знакомые серые глаза. - Будет неудобно, если я сейчас поцелую кошака. Пускай и воображаемого.  
Тигр моргнул, раздумывая. Затем хмыкнул и наклонил голову.

* * *

Александр Лукин осторожно подвел иглу к началу дорожки и нажал PLAY. Поморщился от сигнала включения подавления шумов. Современные проигрыватели не умели воспроизводить старые пластинки как надо, но приходилось довольствоваться тем, что можно купить в Англии.  
Бросив взгляд на капельницу над кроватью, генерал устроился в кресле.

Звуки оркестра заполнили комнату, голос Анны Герман запел о свидании с Хароном и, вопреки теме песни, надежде.

Тело на кровати выгнулось дугой, глаза открылись, изо рта вырвался сиплый вой. Сыворотка начала действовать.

Генерал прибавил звук, улыбнулся, закрыл глаза.


End file.
